Premonition
by lener
Summary: The much awaited sequel to Elixir, Premonition promises all the thrilling action when Chloe develops a gift to see into the future plus all the romance between our favourite trio Clark, Chloe and Lana.
1. Chapter One

**Premonition**

_by Lener_

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in Smallville. 

**Chapter One**

Chloe leaned back onto the chair in the Smallville Torch's Office and sighed deeply. The bright screen met her eyes with an almost blinding cheeriness, and she fumbled to switch off the monitor. 

                "Ugh… stupid hands…" she stared in disgust at the cream bandages over both her hands as the previous encounter she and Clark had had with a meteor freak flashed through her mind. A jealous schoolmate a couple of years back had somehow gotten hold of a meteor dagger that allowed her to transport herself back into time and steal the youth from any living being. _And I __had to be the target of her revenge Chloe rolled her eyes. _

                She had come out from the encounter with stabbed hands and watery eyes. Clark had only sustained deep bruises from where the dagger had been pierced into the chest. Chloe still wondered why Clark had survived- perhaps Sara had only hit him with the handle of the dagger and not the blade? 

                Well, Sara was gone now, but the remnants of their last adventure still remained fresh in Chloe's mind, and her bandaged hands (good for nothing- they hindered her typing) were always reminding her about what she'd been through. _Well, at least they're good for something. __Clark__'s finally noticed me. Chloe watched as Clark snapped out of his daydream (he had been sitting in a corner of the Smallville Torch Office gazing right into the wall) and looked in her direction, concern etched across his handsome face._

*

"Chloe? You okay?" Clark asked. He'd heard her curse her hands after a few fruitless attempts at typing. Giving up his activity of weighing the pros and cons of Lana and Chloe, he turned towards his friend and a feeling of warmth spread over him as soon as he saw her shiny blonde hair and soulful green eyes. But there was something missing- her smile. Sure, she had on a grin, but Clark could tell it was fake- and faltering. Only her real Chloe Grin could make him feel tingly all over.

                "Can't say I'm feeling my usual perky self but I think this comes close to a good substitute," Chloe rattled off in her trademark "more than 10 syllabus" answers.

                "Looks to me like you've had enough," he jerked his head in the direction of Chloe's hands.

                Sighing, his best friend got out of her chair and grabbed her black leather bag from the computer table. "You're right; I can't even fool a Smallville farm boy. Yes, my hands are bothering me but so what? I can do other things besides typing- let's get to class. The bell's going to ring any minute," she said, and motioned towards the door of the office.

Clark leapt out of his seat and pulled his red backpack easily along after him and sprang to the door before Chloe could reach it. He pushed the handle down and opened the door for her, grinning like a little schoolboy. "After you, Miss," he said.

"Why thank you, my good man," Chloe gave him a real smile, and as she breezed past him he caught a faint whiff of spiced apples and cinnamon. For the third time that day he caught himself staring at her- he could not believe how he never realized that she was so gorgeous. And lately she had spent less time indoors (on the computer) and more time outdoors so that her skin was a delicious golden brown and smooth as silk. The beautiful ethnic print top and leather skirt that Chloe had one matched her hair perfectly, and she looked absolutely wonderful. 

Clark's thoughts went back to the time when they had kissed in his loft…      

He had been bandaging Chloe's injured hands when all of a sudden he felt like he wanted her and only her. Not Lana- never Lana. And they kissed- he still remembered how wonderful it felt… only now he did not know what to do; where to go from here.

"Clark! Chloe!" both of them turned to face Peter Ross, the one who completed the trio. The broad-shouldered, cocoa-skinned teenager approached them with a grin that spread from ear to ear.

"Pete!" Chloe exclaimed.

"Hey man," Clark smiled.

"You're _not _going to believe this. Guess what?" Pete burst out, looking first at Clark.

Clark shrugged, and then tried, "Uh… Rachel Bloom asked you out to the dance this Friday?" Beside him he heard Chloe snort, and stifled a chuckle himself. Pete seemed unfazed, and turned to Chloe, saying, "Better!" as though she would provide a more accurate answer. Clark quelled the rising feeling of jealousy in his throat and waited for Chloe's answer.

"Your dad's bought you a new car- a Ford. Model 603, sleek black with leather seats," she said, grinning skeptically.

Clark let out a bark of laughter, "Good one, Chlo!" 

Pete, however, stared open-mouthed at Chloe as though she'd grown an extra head. "How did you know?" he shrieked, eyebrows furrowed in disbelief. Chloe brought a hand to her mouth, eyes wide. "I… I… it just came out of my mouth! I mean, the thought flashed in my head and I just said it out loud!"

"Weird…" Clark didn't know whether to laugh or frown.

Just then a voice came from behind Pete.

"Hi, Clark. Chloe, Pete," Lana Lang emerged from a crowd of Smallville High students, dressed in a floral print pink shirt and jeans. 

"Hey Lana," Clark replied, smiling.

"Hi, Lana!" did he detect a slight disappointment in Chloe's tone? _What's with you, Clark? _

"Good morning, Ms. Lang," Pete chirped, charm oozing from every pore. Or perhaps it was because he was so ecstatic about his new car.

*

                Chloe watched as Lana opened her mouth to say something.

                -_What are you doing Friday night, __Clark__?-_

Stunned, Chloe shook her head, trying to clear it. Where had that thought come from? It had suddenly popped up in her mind, just like how the whole thing about Pete's new car had flashed through her mind.

                "What are you doing Friday night, Clark?" Lana asked, her large brown eyes gazing up into Clark's.

                _Oh my god. Please don't tell me Lana Lang just asked __Clark__ what he's doing on Friday night. And please don't tell me I heard her ask it in advance…_

"Uh… well, there's the Smallville Dance Night…" Clark stammered, clearly bewildered.

                "Will you be my date for the dance?" Lana continued.

                _Okay this is definitely Wall of Weird material._

                Chloe caught Pete's eye and saw him mouth the words 'What's up with her'. She shrugged, equally clueless. Meanwhile Clark was looking at Lana strangely, and Lana oblivious to the fact that he had not given her a definite answer. _This is just too weird. __Clark__ never actually asked me to the dance… and it's already Wednesday… it's obvious he wants to go with Lana. He just needs that push. I'm his best friend, Pete's too excited about his new car to care so I guess it's up to me…_

                "Clark!" Chloe found herself slapping his arm lightly. Both Clark and Lana looked at her, and she smiled coolly. "I guess all the stress of farm chores has gotten into his head. I'm _sure Clark would _love _to go to the Dance with you on Friday, right Clark?" _

                "Uh… yeah…" Clark's reply was less than enthusiastic, but it seemed to please Lana because she breathed a sigh of relief and gave another perky smile. 

                "Thanks Chloe! Bye Pete, bye Clark! See you Friday," and then she was off amidst the throng of high school students.

                Chloe gave an inward groan. 

                _God what did I just do?_

**Author's Note: All right!!!!! The first chapter of the sequel to Elixir is here! Sorry if the Ford car thingy didn't sound right. I'm not too good at writing about cars and I was lazy so I didn't check websites and stuff like that. Well, I hope you liked this chapter. Do tell me what you think about it- in a review, of course!**     


	2. Chapter Two

**Premonition**

_by Lener_

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in Smallville. 

**Chapter Two**

"Uh… Chloe? What did you just do?" 

Chloe glanced down at her bag, avoiding Clark's stare. The space between them suddenly felt too small, and she took a step backward. 

"Man! She just got you a date with the girl of your dreams, Kent!" Pete laughed, and slapped Clark on the back lightly, oblivious to the awkward situation both Clark and Chloe were in. 

"Yep! That's exactly what I did!" Chloe forced herself to look up at her two guy friends and smile, then raised an eyebrow. "Well, as you know, our nosey little reporter friend hates to be late for English (which, if you didn't know, is our first period) so I'm just gonna rush off while you two bask in your glory of your new car and a date with your dream girl!" and with that, she was off, leaving both boys standing staring after her in silence.

After a while, Pete opened his mouth.

"She's jealous."

"Huh," Clark echoed.

*

Clark watched as Chloe made her way down the corridor and round a corner, vanishing from sight. He was tempted to use his X-Ray vision to follow her, but Pete tugged at his arm, distracting him. "Hey, I need to stop at my locker to get something, let's move!" Pete said, and Clark reluctantly broke into a slow jog next to his friend, his thought still in turmoil?

What _had _Chloe done?

She'd just gotten him a date for the dance, and that was Lana Lang, the girl whom he had been hankering after ever since he was old enough to like girls. He could answer _that _question. 

But _why _had Chloe done that?

Did that action mean that she had felt absolutely nothing that night at the loft? What about the kiss they'd shared in his loft? Surely that had at least, produced some effect on her?

_Did she really feel nothing at all?_

Absorbed in his thoughts, Clark watched as Pete opened his locker, grabbed some books and slammed it shut.

"All right, I'm done. Clark… Clark? You okay?" Pete asked, staring at him.

"Yeah… I'm fine," Clark shook his head to clear the mess in it, then fell into a step beside Pete as they headed towards English class.

*

Chloe rushed through the crowded corridors of Smallville High towards the classroom at the end of the hall, her heart thumping. She was still confused. What had made her speak up for Clark and accept Lana's invitation? If she and Clark had shared her dream moment in his loft the other night- surely he felt the same for her? Then why did she feel so… insecure?

Holding back tears that threatened to flow out, she bent her head and began to walk faster, which was a mistake because Chloe hardly took five steps in the bustling corridor before she slammed into somebody. Something burst in her mind the minute her skin came into immediate contact with that of the person's. Gasping, Chloe released all that she was holding as an image shot into her mind.

_Rick Freeman, one of the players on the Smallville High football team, was stepping down from the pavement outside the school, but he was not paying attention to the traffic that blazed past- he was engrossed in a book. Chloe could not see the book, because everything else behind Rick was a vague blur haze. _

_As Rick stepped down from the pavement, a loud horn sounded, and his face shot up only to meet the front bender of a black car, which ploughed right into his legs. Chloe screamed, feeling the agony that Rick was experiencing rip through her _legs. What was happening?__

_The last that Chloe saw was the look of horror and confusion on Rick's face before the book he had been reading landed beside her. Then everything turned black._

When Chloe came round, the first face she saw was that of Clark Kent. 

"Chloe! Chloe, can you hear me? Are you okay?" she heard him saying, and then saw the immense relief that filled his features when she smiled. Pete's face came into view, looking equally scared as Clark had been. A crowd had gathered around the fallen girl, with Rick next to her, looking terrified, and with Clark and Pete by her side. Bemused by the amount of attention she had attracted, Chloe let herself continue to lie on the floor of the corridor.

"My head feels… a little light. But other than that, I'm pretty much okay… what happened?" she decided to ask instead.

"It wasn't me! I didn't push you! I swear!" Rick's face swam into view, and Pete laid a hand on the boy's shoulder.

"Well, we weren't exactly there but we heard you scream and we rushed here to find you lying on the ground with all your things around you and Rick standing here… a crowd was already around you… we had to push our way in," Clark explained, concern that melted Chloe's insides filled his eyes.

"It wasn't Rick… I didn't get pushed. I stumbled into him… but I saw…" Chloe struggled to get up, and the crowd took a step back, some beginning to drift away seeing that it was not a fatal accident. 

Clark and Pete each grabbed hold of one arm and helped her to her feet. Rick bent down to gather her belongings and handed them to Clark, who slung her bag over his shoulder. 

"Let's go…" Pete jerked his head in the direction of the classroom.

"You _sure _you're okay?" Clark asked again.

Chloe nodded impatiently, then turned to Rick, "It wasn't your fault, I know. And… I don't know how to put this but… today when you leave the school, look both ways before you cross, and don't read 'Romeo and Juliet' while you're doing it." 

"Wait… how do you know we're going to get our Literature text today?" Rick asked.

"Just be careful."

Clark and Pete led Chloe away, with Rick standing in front of his locker looking perplexed.  

                Chloe watched as the rest of the class filed in, and twirled her pen between her fingers, contemplating the incident that had just happened. Somehow it seemed all connected to the fact that she had been hearing voices in her head, and getting insights into the future that day. Could it have something to do with the dagger made out of meteor rock that belonged to Sara Parkins?

                Clearing her mind as the bell rang, Chloe caught sight of Lana entering the classroom, and gave a slight smile as the girl headed towards her. 

                "Hey Chloe," Lana said, sounding, as usual, breathless. She looked at Clark and Pete, who had stationed themselves on either side of Chloe and were looking at Chloe as though she was a time bomb ticking merrily away.

                "Lana," Chloe returned the greeting.

                "I heard about what happened… are you okay?" the concern seemed genuine.

                "Sure, sure, I'm perfectly all right, except for that little dizzy spell earlier. You know, no breakfast equals no energy!" Chloe grinned.

                "Oh… was that what happened?" Lana continued.

                "Basically."

                "Well, take care, all right?" with a smile and a wave at Clark, Lana settled down in her seat.

                As class started, Chloe avoided the questioning gaze that came from Clark. After all, not everything was worth telling- even to her best friends. 

**Author's Note: Finally! The second chapter is done! Well, hope you enjoyed it. My replies are below:**

**clovergrl- Hey! Thanks for reviewing. Of COURSE this story is not going to be Clana! *pukes* How could you even mention Clana in this fic!!!!!!!!! It's all Chlark! But how I'm going to make it turn back to Chlark is a different story altogether. ** 

**Big Albowski- Hey! Thanks for the review! Who doesn't love Chlark? Lol…**

**starburst- Hey! Thanks for reviewing! Haha… you know I never write Clana unless there's a REALLY good Chlark-ish reason for it so don't worry and please, please keep reading! **

**Sylphide- Yo! Thanks for the review! Lol… I hope you liked this chapter!! And please, there are other better Smallville fics out there. Mine aren't good!**

**eye8er2- Hello! Thanks for the review! Well, I'm glad you liked the prequel to this story! I hope you'll like this one too. **

****


	3. Chapter Three

**Premonition**

_by Lener_

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in Smallville. 

**Chapter Three**

                The minute the last bell rang, signaling the end of school, Chloe stuffed all her books into her bag and slung it over her shoulder before dashing out of the already crowded corridors of Smallville High, ignoring the shouts from Clark and Pete. Winding her way through the corridor towards the big glass doors of the High School, Chloe caught sight of the tips of Rick Freeman's spiky dark hairdo leaving the building. 

She quickened her pace; weaving carefully through the throng of students and bags until finally she burst out into the sweltering sunlight of midday. Traffic was busy, as in the vision that she had seen just before school started. Heart thumping wildly, Chloe scanned the students getting ready to cross the road, searching for the spiky hairdo she'd lost while trying to get through the big glass doors. 

Time was running out… 

There was a couple- a dark-haired boy and a blonde, but in the dream Rick was alone, so she ruled them out…

There was a girl with cropped red hair, inspecting her nails closely…

A group of boys talking and laughing…

Two girls with equally curly blond hair chatting away…

And then Chloe's breath caught in her throat. 

A boy with dark hair absorbed in a book and about to step down from the pavement without looking… 

"NO!" even before Chloe's scream was halfway out, she had dropped her bag and leapt down the steps of Smallville High, sprinting desperately towards Rick, whose one foot was already on the road…

Somewhere at the back of her mind, Chloe heard an impatient horn from a vehicle…

*

Clark breathed in the air tainted with exhaust gas as he stepped out of the doors of Smallville High, hitching the bag higher onto his shoulders. Before he took another step, he realised that something was wrong. Clark's eyes dropped to the ground, taking in the sight of a familiar abandoned leather bag, then a loud horn made him look sharply up, taking in the horrifying scene as quick as lightning.

There was Chloe, dashing towards a lone figure on the edge of the road and the pavement, and a dangerous-looking black car speeding head on towards the figure, whom Clark recognized as Rick Freeman. Rick's other foot made full contact with the road, but his head was still in the book which he held in his hands. 

Suddenly, Chloe's voice rang in his head.

"…when you leave the school, look both ways before you cross, and don't read 'Romeo and Juliet' while you're doing it."

And then it dawned on him.

"Chloe…" Clark's eyes shot open.

Without a second thought, he ran at super speed towards Chloe, and just as she reached Rick Freeman, grabbed both of their arms and dumped them back onto the pavement before super speeding back to where he had been (outside the school doors). Another loud horn issued from the vehicle and a curse from the driver was blown away by the wind. Sure that none of the students had seen him, Clark ran (at normal speed) towards a dazed Chloe and Rick, who were both lying on the pavement.

"Chloe! Oh my god… are you okay?" Clark helped a very shaken Chloe up, while Rick staggered to his feet and stared in shock at the paperback he had been reading. 'Romeo and Juliet' lay on the road, a tyre mark right through the middle of the page.

"Whoa…" was all Chloe could say. Her cheek was scratched where she had fallen hard on the pavement, but other than that small line of blood, she was not injured. Rick had a bruise on his shoulder, but otherwise he too was all right.

"What happened?" Clark asked as a crowd began to form.

"I… I wasn't looking… where I was… going," Rick seemed confused.

Chloe, who seemed to have gotten her strength (and confidence) back, grinned weakly. "Now you know why I told you not to read 'Romeo and Juliet' while going home…" 

Rick stared in disbelief at the torn paperback, then looked at Chloe and nodded his head slowly, as though processing what she'd just said. "T… thank you…" and with that he walked shakily back towards Smallville High.

As soon as the crowd dispersed, Clark gripped Chloe by the shoulders and glared at her, "What in Heaven's name were you trying to do, Chloe? You could've gotten yourself killed!" he tried to keep his voice down.

"I had to do something! There was no time to run back in and call for help, Clark. Rick would've been smashed to a pulp by then. Besides, I managed to keep both of us alive," Chloe rolled her eyes and began stalking back to the steps to pick up her bag. Clark threw up his hands in exasperation and followed her, fighting the urge to tell her that it was only thanks to him that Rick and her were still walking now.

"You knew this even before it happened, didn't you?" Clark hissed in an accusatory tone. He watched as Chloe picked up her bag and started off towards home, deliberately taking her time to answer his question.

That was okay- he could wait. He was free for the whole afternoon, and he would do anything to find out what Chloe's problem was.

*

Chloe walked on, well aware of Clark's presence behind her.

"You knew it would happen even before it did, didn't you?" he asked again, this time sounding impatient.

"If I did, what's that to you?" she lazily, taking a turn at the corner. He followed her.

"Well then you could have told me! I could've helped get Rick off that road!" Clark burst out.

"Look, Clark, I handled it okay by myself. What makes you think I need you?" Chloe rolled her eyes and quickened her pace, but Clark only walked faster to match hers.

        Clark seemed stunned at her total lack of compassion, but a second later he shouted, "I'm your friend!" 

        Chloe flinched, realizing he'd said 'friend' and not 'best friend' or… Shaking her head, she cleared the thought from her mind.

        "Oh really, Clark? Well, I've had it with you and your saviour complex! You think you can do what everyone can't! This might come as a surprise for you, Clark, but you can't, okay? You can't! You're not a superhero! You can't save everyone," Chloe jabbed at the air in front of Clark's chest, her eyes filling up with angry tears.

*

        Seeing Chloe's eyes well up with tears, Clark felt something tug at his heart, but the anger he was feeling inside seemed to overpower that feeling of regret and guilt. 

        "Chloe…" he insisted, putting a hand on her shoulder.

        She wrenched it away immediately, then walked a few paces before saying, "You just can't bring yourself to face the fact that I can actually achieve something without getting help from someone else."

        Her words felt like someone had slapped him hard across the face. Surely she couldn't have been referring to his upcoming date with Lana on Friday?

        "Look, Chloe, you were the one who told Lana I would-"

        "This isn't about Lana! Stop trying to make it about Lana!" she was hysterical now.

        Clark decided to try another approach, "Okay, I just didn't want you to get hurt!" he argued, trying to justify his acting 'mean'.

        Chloe took a gulp of air, then steadied her voice as she spoke. "That's a nice goal, Clark, but believe it or not, I think I've been hurt by you too much to even care," her voice was hard, and a steely strange flash of neon green filled her eyes. A split second later Chloe had whirled around and stalked off back home, leaving Clark standing on the curbside.    

**Author's Note: Ouch. Poor Clark. Poor Chloe. I just thought a nice argument would bring up the tension in this story! Don't worry… I'm sure they'll patch up… I think. Haha… meanwhile, why don't you leave a review? Replies are below:**

**Sylphide- LOL! That was one helluva review, my good reader! Haha… well, I'm really glad you find my fics "awesome"! And I'm not sure if I'm going to put lots of Lana in this fic anyway… but who cares? Who likes Lana? Muahahaha!!!! I just managed to whip up this 3rd chapter last night… so I haven't done this whole fic yet. By the way, how on earth did you know that Rick wouldn't listen to Chloe? Hmm… I guess it was quite obvious, huh? Without that little bit of action and tension there wouldn't have been such a "tension-filled" chapter! Haha!**

**ChloeKent- Hey! Thanks for the review! I'm glad you had a good time reading this fic. Lol! You're welcome!**

**clovergrl- Yo! Thanks for reviewing! Whoa… the 'pink side', huh? That's what they call Lana-ish things? Don't worry… I'll never set the tiniest bit of a foot over on that side!!! I'm glad you liked the previous chapter. Hope you'll like this one!**

**Btab12207- Hello Kris. Thank you for your review! I'm glad you think this story is nice! Well, of course there'll be some Clana to me Chloe jealous but in the end it's all our favourite Chlark-y goodness!**

**Suz- Hey! Thanks for that review! Well, that Clana part just makes it more challenging, doesn't it? Getting Clark and Chloe back together when that big pink monster is in the way! Hehe… Bleugh… I'm getting really tired of Smallville Season 2 because there's just WAY too much Clana in it. That's why I've decided to start writing MORE Chlark! MUAAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**crazy- Shucks, well then you just picked the wrong story to review! Coz I am the number one fan of Chlark and if you don't like that pairing then I'm really sorry, you don't want to read this story. Muahahahahaha! But thanks for reading the first few chapters anyway.**

**MissFizz- Hello! Thanks for the review! Glad you like the story!**

**Starburst- Yo! Thanks for reviewing! Yep… Chloe gets premonitions when she touches something (like what Phoebe gets in 'Charmed', if you watch that show). I think the "premonition" bit was in that episode when Lana could see what the criminal was doing… anyway it's still totally different from premonitions.**

**candychelle44- Hey! Thanks for the review! Yea… a psychic and nosy journalist! Lol… I'm glad you're a fan of Chlark too! Heck, everyone who reads this has to be except for… *cough***

**kayfanatik- Hello! Thanks for the review! I hope you'll continue reading!**

**Michelle- Hey! Thanks for the review! Lol! I'm really happy that you think both my Smallville stories rock! Ew… no WAY will I ever ever support Clana!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Lol… I hope you're satisfied with this update and don't worry I'm not a vegetarian, although I have nothing against them. Hahaa!**


	4. Chapter Four

**Premonition**

_by Lener_

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in Smallville. 

**Premature Author's Note: The italics in this document aren't working (and they also were not working in the previous chapter) so the full effects of the speech and writing will not be experienced by readers. I sincerely apologize for this error and will try my best to solve it. Help, anyone?  **

**Chapter Four**

                "Chloe?"

                Chloe heard the faint shout of her father from downstairs, telling her that dinner would be served in five minutes. Deciding not to holler back, she continued scanning the computer screen until she found what she was looking for. 

As Chloe's eyes traveled down the page, she began to recall the events that had happened a while ago, when she had been buried alive by a crazy policeman who wanted to prove that he was capable of fighting crime in Smallville. There was something that Clark said to me after that… I just can't put my finger on it… 

And then, quite suddenly, the memory came flooding back to her. Clark had told her that it was as though Lana had been able to sort of see through the eyes of the person who had kidnapped her. Wait a minute… just before that Lana had been in an accident… 

Chloe's fingers flew once more over the keyboard.

Finally, when she came to the page that she was looking for, she settled down to read it.

Smallville High School student Lana Lang was injured when a gas main exploded while workers were repairing a segment of a pipe.

Lang was horseback riding with her boyfriend, Whitney Fordman, near Route 12 when they heard an explosion. Continuing on foot to investigate, the twosome encountered a chaotic scene as gas company workers struggled to contain a 15-foot plume of fire belching from the breach.

"Meteors… meteors… along Route 12 was one of the places that got hit pretty bad by those rocks… and if Lana fell into meteor infested soil, some of it must have gotten into her eyes just like… when Sara Parkins held that knife up to my eyes…"

"Chloe!" another shout from downstairs broke through her thoughts, and she decided not to keep her father waiting. Dinner was, after all, a very important meal to be eaten with the family.

"I'm coming!" Chloe slid off her chair without bothering to turn off the computer and slammed the door as she left the room, not noticing the large crack that emerged right after she did so…

*

                Clark picked at the peas on the side of his plate, staring down at the little green orbs that he disliked so much, and thinking how much greener Chloe's eyes were. Especially that familiar shade of green it turned to when she shouted at me…

                "Clark? Are you feeling okay?" he looked up into his mother's concerned face and tried his best to force a nonchalant smile. It managed to come out as a half-hearted grin, which was not good enough for Mrs. Kent, who frowned and put down her fork. Oh no… here I go making Mom all worried and stuff… I should really get a grip on myself, Clark thought, reprimanding himself inwardly.

                "Really, I'm fine, Mom. You know I can't stand peas anyway," he pierced a piece of cauliflower with his fork and put it into his mouth, letting the savory taste consume his taste buds, making his senses go dizzy. Only Mom can cook this well, he relished.

                "So, how's school?" Mr. Kent asked by way of starting a conversation. Clark tensed up immediately, but when he realised that his father could not possible know what had happened after school, he relaxed a little.

                "The usual," Clark replied.

                "Do you need chaperones for your dance on Friday?" Mrs. Kent joked, her eyes twinkling. Instead of laughing, however, Clark's heart sank. The dance! He had completely forgotten all the trouble that it had stirred up between him and Chloe. 

                "Uh… not really… actually, I'm thinking of getting sick on Friday," Clark said, finally taking a deep breath and putting one pea into his mouth. Immediately he puckered his lips and spit it out onto a napkin, then downed the horrible taste with a mouthful of water.

                "Kents never get sick," Mr. Kent pointed out, obviously not taking the hint.

                Mrs. Kent, on the other hand, probably because of innate maternal instinct and women's intuition, said, "Something the matter? Can't ask Lana to the dance?" 

                "No… it's not that… just…" Clark trailed off listlessly, desperately racking his brains to find the suitable words to explain his situation.

                Mrs. Kent exchanged glances with Mr. Kent, and then Clark's father opened his mouth. "Martha, I'm sure Clark can take care of his own personal problems… anyway, he's a teenager. Teenagers don't discuss their love-lives with their parents, right, Clark?"

                Clark swallowed as his father clapped a hand on his back, the nodded dumbly. "Yeah… sure, Dad."

                Great… just when I thought I could really get help.

*

                Lana finished rinsing the last of the white dinner plates, turned off the running tap and then placed the dish carefully into the dishwasher. Behind her she could hear Nell closing the fridge, and as her aunt moved towards the dishwasher to turn it on, Lana moved aside.

                "So, what's been troubling you?" Nell said as soon as they settled back down at the table with oranges in their hands.

                "What do you mean?" Lana asked.

                "You've got that look… when something's going wrong," her aunt pointed out.

                "Oh… it's just… things at school. I finally got Clark to go to the dance with me- I'm been trying to ask him all week, but he's been with Chloe all the time and I didn't want to interrupt them. This morning I went up to him but the problem is he didn't seem too keen on replying… it was actually Chloe who replied for him," Lana said, heaving a sigh. She felt glad that her aunt was around to share the problem with her.

                "Oh Lana, I'm sure they're just good friends and Clark was probably too shocked that you decided to ask him first," Nell said soothingly, "I know for one thing that that boy is deeply infatuated with you. Nothing could tear his eyes from you for even a second. You're the most beautiful girl in Smallville."

                Hearing those words made Lana blush. "I still can't believe he likes me. I just hope that everything will go well at the dance…"

                "So what about Chloe?" Nell asked, biting into the apple, "does she have a date for the dance?"

                Lana frowned, considering for a moment, then her face lit up. "I'm sure she'll go with Pete! They make such a cute couple!"

                "That's wonderful. I'm sure everything will be just fine. Now come and see the dress- it's all ready for Friday night!" 

                Pulling back their chairs, Lana and Nell proceeded up the stairs towards Nell's bedroom, where her aunt threw open the door with a flourish and waved towards the gown that was lying like a delicate brocade of exquisite silk on her bed. Just seeing it made Lana's breath catch in her throat. The dusky rose pink gown looked strangely cheery in Nell's maroon bedroom, but all the same it was stunning.

                "It's beautiful!" Lana cried.

                "I'm sure Clark will love it," Nell agreed.

                Lana blushed. 

**Author's Note: BLEAUGH! You don't know how difficult it was for me to write almost a whole page filled with Lana stuff. Anyway, this chapter isn't so interesting- just the feelings and stuff about each character. Can you feel how sickening Nell and Lana are? Especially the line about Lana being the most beautiful girl in Smallville. *puke* Anyway, if you've managed to get as far as the author's note, I want to thank you and surely you have enough strength left to review? Lol… I'm just joking. Replies to previous reviews are below!**

**Suz- Hey! Thanks for the review!!!!!!!!! Yep… the fight was pretty intense, right? Glad you thought so! Well then I guess this chapter cools things down a little! Hehe… ohh… you know, I've almost given up watching Smallville 2 because there's just too much Clana in it… I think I'll stick to good old fanfiction with lots of Chlark!!! LOL! **

**Sylphide- YO! Ooohhh I loved that hyper review!!!!!!!!!! It was pretty darn long, wasn't it? Hehe!!!! Well, first of all I'd like to agree about the part about guys being annoying. Hehe!!!!!!!!! That's totally true and that's probably one of the reasons why Rick didn't listen to Chloe! (apart from the fact that the chapter had to have a drama/ action factor) Haha! Yeah when I write I try to stick as close to the personality of the characters as much as I can. But sometimes I have to "bend" them a little in order to "get" with my scene… you dig that? HAHAHA Why am I using such slang? BLEAUGH! Anyway, I've always known that Chloe has that very independent streak deep down inside of her so I'm bringing it out in Premonition! She's gonna be SO darn ambitious in this fic! Well, thanks for reading!!!!!!! Hope you'll enjoy this chapter! And don't worry… being hyper ROCKS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! MUahahahaha!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**reader- Hello! Thanks for the review. Well, obviously you're not a regular reader of mine so you won't know that the penname "lener" spells CHLARK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! CHLARK FOREVER!!!!!!!!!! *waits for good Smallville fic friends to back her up with 'Chlark Forever'. Lol, well, I'm glad you think it's a good fic. But I'm sorry, it's gonna turn out totally Chlark so I don't think you'll want to read it anymore!**

**kayfanatik- Hey! Thanks for the review! Lol… I do think that this fight was delightful… coz they were both (as Suz put it so brilliantly) totally sizzling! Lol… Yesh! Screw Lana!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**clovergrl- Hey! Thanks for reviewing! Yep… Chloe's a fighter! If she can help someone, I'm sure she will! At least, that's what she'll do in MY fics! Yep! I'll try to keep the Chlark flame burning forever in the hearts of us avid Chlark fans!!!!!!!!**

**Btab12207- Hey! Thanks for reviewing! Of COURSE Clark and Chloe are going to get together. Well, they will eventually!!!!!!!!! COZ THIS IS A CHLARK FIC!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Hehe!!!!!!! The argument just makes things a little more challenging for myself. Well, I hope you liked this chapter! __**

**Rbritsmom73- Hello! Thanks for the review! Don't worry, most people hate the Clark and Lana parts, even I hate writing them! But let's face the facts, we must have a few jealousy inspiring bits, right? Lol!**

                ****


	5. Chapter Five

**Premonition**

_by Lener_

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in Smallville. 

**Premature Author's Note: Extremely sorry for the late update, but, as you know from the number of reviews I have received since I uploaded the previous chapter, not a lot of people are reviewing so I have decided to slack in the department of uploading fics. Therefore the sixth (next) chapter, which I have not even written yet, will take an even longer time to upload, unless circumstances change. Thank you all for being patient. **

**Chapter Five**

The next day dawned bright and windy, with the sky a beautiful azure blue. Chloe and Pete arrived at Smallville High and spotted Clark a little way off, leaning against the fence and talking to none other than the beautiful Lana Lang.

                "He's one lucky dude," Pete said mournfully as they made their way towards the tall farm boy. Pete's father had forbidden him to drive his new car to the dance on Friday night, and Pete still had not gotten a date for the dance. ("Without my car no girl will go with me!" he had moaned to Chloe, acknowledging defeat with unusual haste.)

                "Tell me about it," Chloe replied bitterly.

                As they both neared Clark and Lana, bits of the ongoing conversation could be heard.

"My dress will be pink, so I guess you know what shade your bowtie should be?" Lana was saying.

"Err… yeah," Clark said, but there seemed to be little conviction in his voice. 

Chloe resisted the urge to roll her eyes and gag, but that moment Clark turned around and caught sight of her. Chloe quickly fixed a blank, expressionless look on her face, but next to her Pete gave a friendly wave. Lana stepped away from the fence with, as expected, a honeyed smile on her face.   

"Hey Chloe! Hey Pete!" she said brightly.

"Hey Lana. Yo, Clark," Pete exchanged knuckle punches with Clark, as Chloe gave the two dark haired beauties forced smiles. 

"Hey Pete!" Clark returned a knuckle punch, then turned to Chloe with a small, uncertain smile, "Chloe." 

She did not return it. 

                "So, Chloe, got a date for the dance yet?" Lana asked, still smiling. 

_Boy I wish I could wipe that smirk off her face. How does she even manage to keep it on for the whole day?_

"Oh, actually, I don't think I'll be going for the dance," Chloe said calmly, quite enjoying the look of shock on Lana's face and the look of- was that disappointment?- in Clark's face, "you know, I've been neglecting the Torch because of that little injury so I think I'll use Friday night to catch up on all my articles… I'm sure the Torch's avid fans would love to catch up on the latest news now that my hands are like, totally scar-free!" And to prove her point she held up her hands which were, indeed, scar-free. 

                "But I think you _should _go to the dance!" Lana bit her lip.

                _Oh, come off it! _Chloe wanted to say, but instead settled for, "Oh, no… our favourite reporter hasn't been exactly lucky on the love-life front."             

                "I think you and Pete would make a great couple at the dance," Lana pointed out, but a confused look crossed her features when Chloe and Pete began to cough simultaneously. Clark gave a little, nervous laugh.

                "Anyway I'd better go drop off my Math homework… Think twice about Friday night, okay Chloe? Well, I'll see you guys later! Bye!" and with that, Lana was off. 

"That's strange… shouldn't the scars leave a little bit of a mark?" Pete indicated Chloe's hand.

                Chloe shrugged. "They seem fine to me," she retorted defensively. To prove her point she grabbed the basketball from Pete's hands and squeezed it easily in her hands. What she did not expect, though, was for the ball to give in like jell-o, so much so that it literally deflated in her hands.

                "Whoa… don't you _ever _fill this with enough air?" she complained, tossing it to Pete, who caught it in the nick of time. His eyes were wide open.

                "It… it… was filled with air! Even Clark wouldn't have been able to do that, Chloe!" Pete stuttered.

                "Right… now that's weird," she raised an eyebrow.

                "Are you all right?" Clark asked, looking at her.

                "I'm fine, maybe it deflated on the way here. Anyway, let's not make such a big fuss over this thing… come on," Chloe started off towards the glass doors of the school, with Clark and Pete on her tail.

                But somehow as she walked through the corridors of Smallville High, she couldn't help feeling a strange chill race down her spine.

*

                "Now, class, today I'll be returning you the essay that you did last week on the advantages and disadvantages of using nuclear power as a main energy source for countries. Most of you did exceptionally well with the highest grades being As and the lowest only Cs… I'll be giving out the papers now, so I want absolute silence," Clark sat back in his seat and temporarily switched Mr. Matthews, his Geography teacher, off his mindset, instead focusing on the person seated on his right. 

                Chloe's eyes were fixed on the teacher, steadfastly refusing to meet his gaze. Sighing, Clark turned back to face the front and watched as Mr. Matthews slowly made his way to his table, whereupon and he held out his essay and Clark took it from his hands. As Mr. Matthews went down the row, he picked up his paper and looked at the grade scrawled in red across the top. A B+. Not bad, considering it was sort of last minute work. "Good attempt, but avoid occasional sweeping statements," Clark read silently.

                Diagonally ahead of him he could see the top of Lana's paper and the grade too, which read B-. 

                Idly turning his head to the side, Clark watched as Mr. Matthews stopped in front of Chloe and held out the paper, smiling slightly. Chloe's hand made contact, but she did not let go. 

                Horrified, Clark watched as a jolt coursed through her entire body, making her jerk in her seat. 

*

                All too soon, Mr. Matthews was standing next to her table, a slight smile on his features. Chloe extended her hand to take her essay back.

The moment Chloe touched the paper, a shock seized her entire being and a strange feeling of lightheadedness suddenly overcame her. And then Chloe found herself standing in a dark alley.

                _By the looks of it, it was about eight in the evening, but already the blurred image of the white orb in the sky threw little light on the dark surroundings of a deserted alley. The sights and sounds were all dimmed, except for a lone figure of a man walking in front of her. Curious, Chloe followed the man._

                _Out of the corner of her eye she spotted a slight shift in the shadows ahead of them, but, dismissing it as a play or trickery of light, Chloe carried on walking behind the man. After a while, an obvious movement in the shadows made her stop and, surprisingly, so did the person in front of her. Feeling the hair on her nick rise, Chloe turned around and saw people moving out from the darkness._

_                Gangsters! Heart thumping wildly, she could only watch helplessly as about nine thugs surrounded the man, some holding crowbars in their hands, others with knives that glinted in the dark._

_                Chloe opened her mouth to warn the man, but within seconds they had descended upon him in a cloud of menace, and she had just enough time to see the look of utter terror on his face before he went down._

_                There could be no mistaking who he was. _

_                He was Mr. Matthews._

Chloe wrenched her eyes open with much effort, saw the look of anxiety on Mr. Matthews' face, then fell sideways out of her chair. Even before her head reached the floor, her whole world went black. 

**Author's Note: Lala… a slight cliffhanger here! Not much suspense in it, though… so sorry about that. Well, got any comments, please send them in a review, they will definitely be answered, just like the previous reviews will be answered below:**

**clovergrl**-**** Hey! Thanks for the review! Let's see… I'm not sure if Clark and Chloe are going to the dance together!!! Since, you know, Lana has already asked ******Clark**** and all that. But we'll see what's going to happen on that fateful night! Oh, and I must apologise. I don't think this chapter had enough Chlark in it… and the next ones… erm… not much too. But in the end it'll be a whole lot of Chlark, like how my fics always turn out! So please, do read!!! PLEASE!!!!! *begs* *cries***

**Sylphide****- Yo! Lol! This reply might seem a little less hyper coz it's been so long since your hyper reply, but I'll make this one long so I think that will be like, compensation, right? LOL… Hmm… you should learn to appreciate whatever time you spend with your family, especially if it involves camping!! LOL… where I am, we probably NEVER get to camp… or at least camp like, normally. Hehe… I'm not sure if you enjoyed this chapter, since Clark and Chloe obviously did not make up in this chapter. THEY WILL NEVER MAKE UP! MUAHAHA! Oh, I'm just kidding. You honestly think I, an avid Lana-hater, would suddenly switch to Clana? NEVER!!!! Of course, never would I depict Lana and Chloe as sisters!!!! They will never ever have a sincere, honest and true relationship simply because Lana does not possess a single one of those qualities! Well, I hope this reply was long enough… oh yeah, I forgot one thing: Thanks for reviewing! You're one of my most faithful reader. *hug* *cries***


	6. Chapter Six

**Premonition**

_by_ Lener__

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in Smallville. 

**Chapter Six**

"Chloe!" Clark burst out of his seat the minute he saw Chloe hit the ground, and managed to catch her just in time before her head could come into contact with the classroom floor. Pete bolted out of his seat to assist Clark, and as the rest of their classmates pressed around the unconscious Chloe, Mr. Matthews tried his best to keep all of them at bay, so as to give Chloe a little more breathing space.

                "Is she all right?" Pete asked, eyes wide in fright.

                "She's got a pulse, she's just unconscious," Clark was aware of the fact that he could feel every single thing going on inside his best friend. Every slow beat of her heart resonated through his entire body, as if amplified by their contact. 

                "Stand back, everyone," Mr. Matthews exclaimed, exasperated.

                "Mr. Matthews, may we…" Clark opened his mouth, but before he could finish his sentence, his teacher had already half-shoved him out the classroom door with Pete. 

                As Clark made his way out we could feel Lana's curious eyes bore into his back, but he made no move to turn around to look at her- all he cared about was getting Chloe to the nursing wing straightaway. 

                The nursing wing was up a flight of stairs and down the whole corridor to the right, but even before Clark and Pete had finished climbing the stairs, Clark began to feel Chloe stir in his arms.

                "Chloe… Chloe… can you hear me? We're taking you to the nurse. You fainted again- this time in class. Do you remember anything?" Clark began to speak to her softly. Pete stepped in closer too, and Clark felt a little irritated. Why did Pete have to tag along anyway? Clark could handle everything by himself. Besides, it would give him time to spend alone with Chloe, and that was what he wanted now more than anything else in the world.

                "Mr… Matthews… no… Mat… Matthews…" she was murmuring in distress.

                "I think she's trying to tell us something," Pete pointed out, his eyebrows furrowed. They hurried along the corridor, and Clark could see the door of the nursing wing in sight.

                Chloe's eyelids fluttered open, and she tried to struggle out his Clark's grasp. "No… no… nurse… nursing… no…" she muttered frantically, sweat drops forming at her brow. 

                Clark gripped Chloe tighter in his arms and rushed on, but just as he took another step further he felt something jerk him back, and the sound of metal against metal rang out through the corridor. Heart thumping wildly, Clark turned back to see half of a locker ripped away from the wall.

                "What the…" Pete whispered.

                _Oh no! What did I do? _Clark gasped at the sight- evidence of his superhuman strength at work. But then he realised that he had not gone near the lockers along the wall, and that Pete was not staring at him, but at Chloe, whose left hand was still gripping a now broken handle of the locker which she had undoubtedly torn away from the wall effortlessly.

                There was a stunned moment of silence, and then another moan from Chloe jolted Clark back to reality. Without another word he and Pete hurried on towards the nursing wing and burst through the doors, startling the nurse, who was sitting in a corner reading a magazine.

                "What happened?" she demanded, on seeing Clark's pale face and the half conscious girl in his arms.

                "She just collapsed… I don't know what happened…" Clark laid Chloe down on the nearest ward bed. Pete stepped back, away from the bed, and Clark could sense the fear that emanated from his friend. He, too, felt perplexed. The immense strength that Chloe had unknowingly shown back in the hallway had mirrored his own, and for a moment Clark remembered how he'd thought it had been _him who'd torn the locker apart in his haste to get Chloe to the nursing wing._

                The nurse came forward with a metal cup filled with water, and placed it on the bedside. Almost instinctively, Chloe struggled, reached for the cup and gripped it so tightly that it was bent out of shape. Eyes widening even further, Pete backed towards the door.

                "Shoo, both of you, I'll inform you of her condition later," the nurse hustled them out of the room, and they left rather reluctantly.

                "I hope she doesn't get hurt," Clark remarked as they stepped out.

                "Me too… Chloe looks like she could do some serious damage," Pete nodded as he walked shakily away, his face as pale as a sheet.

                Clark wondered why Pete's answer sounded strange to him.

                It was only a minute later when Clark rounded the corner that the answer struck him. Pete had been talking about the nurse, but Clark had meant that remark for Chloe.

*

                "Pete! You've _got _to help me, please!" Chloe hurried after her best friend, her light bag slapping against her legs as she tried to keep up with Peter Ross.

                "I said no! Look at you, Chloe, you've become so… so obsessive! I mean, what's going on with you? You faint almost all the time, and in the hallway you nearly…"

                Chloe raised her eyebrows as Pete stopped in mid sentence, his face draining of all colour.

                "What?" she probed.

                "Nothing," he replied quickly, hitching up his bag and turning to go.

                "Pete…" Chloe reached out to grab his wrist, but he jumped back in horror as though she were a stranger.

                "Don't touch me!" he yelled, then turned and raced off down the corridor, leaving a shocked and hurt Chloe staring dismally at the spot where her friend had been standing.

                Pete had been this jittery ever since she had been released from the nursing wing and came looking for him during lunch (Clark had gone to the Torch office and so Chloe had not seen him for the whole day). After Chloe had told Pete about her vision and what she planned to do, she had asked for his assistance in the matter. Instead of agreeing however, Pete had freaked out and resisted all of her efforts to get him to help her.

                Frustrated, Chloe threw up her hands and turned to the opposite direction, hurrying towards the Torch office.

                She'd just have to find a way to protect Mr. Matthews.

                By herself. 

*

                The sun cast its dying rays over the Kent farm, and as Clark threw the last two bales of hay into the barn, he heard the phone ringing in the house. _Probably Mom's call… her pie business at The Talon is booming this year… _Clark thought. There was an unidentified feeling in his stomach as he thought of Lana on the phone. Suddenly, the voice of his mother drifted out from inside the house. "Clark! It's for you!"

                _Great… probably checking to see if I've bought my red bow-tie… wait… was it supposed to be red? Or black? Uh oh… _As Clark pushed through the screen doors and let the wave of coolness from the sanctity of the indoors wash over him, he could not help but notice that dread had mounted inside him. Since when had he _ever feared speaking to Lana? _

                "Hello."

                "Clark!"

                It was Pete.

                "Pete! Boy am I glad it's you. What's up?"

                "It's Chloe."

                "What about her? If this some ploy of yours to get the two of us talking again, it's not gonna happen. I already told you-"

                "No… wait…"

                "-that we're just not-"

                "Clark, listen!"

                "-I mean, _she's _not going to admit that she's-"

                "CLARK!"

                "-the one who started everything-"

                "I think Chloe's in trouble."

**Author's Note: Oh… finally! The holidays have come and now I am able to write more chapters for this fic! The reviews for chapter 5 were overwhelming. I'm really grateful to all my readers for reviewing! I still can't believe my story is reall nice though, LOL. Anyway, replies are below!! Thanks again!!**

**ChloeKent- Wait a minute… you're French? Ohh… _comment allez vous? Comment vous appelez-vous? Lol!! This is so fun! Anyway, thanks for the review! Yes, Smallville Season 2 has way too much Clana for me… but I'm glad about one thing. I've finally managed to let my sister see how terrible Lana is. Now we have can't stand her, the phony sympathy-seeking little lizard girl! Hahahaha!!!!!!! Wait… you mean there's gonna be a season 4 for Smallville? AH! More LANA?? BLEAUGH. Someone should kill her off. HAHA!!!!!!!!!!! Anyway, don't worry, I especially enjoy reading long reviews, so it's okay to write a lot. Anyway, do you live in _****France****?**

**clovergrl-**** Hey! Thanks for reviewing! Haha! Problem is, I haven't even written the next ones! It was just a speculation that there wouldn't be a lot of Chlark, but I think I've changed my mind! There will probably be more Chlark- but bad Chlark. As in, fights. *grinz* I am a sadistic person after all. WHEEEEEEEE.**

**Z-Man- Hello! Nah… there are other better stories out there. You just gotta look for them. Haha… Mine aren't good. I just write because I find that I need some Chlark in my life… you know, to get myself away from the awful reality of Clana. Sniff. Anyway, a big thank you for reading Premonition!!!**

**mmac80-  Hey there! Thanks for the review! Are you SURE there aren't a lot of Chlark fics? I think there are plenty!! Just look harder for them! Well, I'm glad you like my story and here, I hope this chapter made you happy too! Lol… though I had to end it on a sort of cliffhanger. Actually, I always try to do that for every chapter…**

**Big Albowski- Hello! Ohh… I've seen you before. You've reviewed some of my Smallville fics right? Anyway, thanks for the previous review! You like how I'm writing Lana? As in… the cutesy pink stuff and how sickly she is? LOL. Well, let's just say that Chloe's powers will lead her to many places and… they'll [Chloe and Clark] get together in a cool, romantic way. I PROMISE!!!!!!!!! **

**Nad****- Hello! Thanks for the review! Oh, so you've read all my Smallville fics, then? Lol… I'm honoured! Anyway, glad to know that you like them! Thank you!**

**candychelle44-**** Hello! Thanks for reviewing! Yes, I thought that for once Chloe should be someone with special powers. Haha! I'm glad you like the story! Do keep reading! **

**Sylphide**- WHOA.**** That's all I could say when I first saw your review. WHOA. For one, it's really damn long. LOL! But I LIKE IT! LOL. Where should I start… hmm… Okay, I'll start by thanking you for that show of… patriotism! Hahaha! I really didn't mind the two reviews I got for chapter four… I mean, look, I have like, 10 for chapter five! Although some of them are repeated. *winks* HEH! OH COOL! YOU'RE FROM ******CANADA****!!!!!!! THAT'S WHERE SIMON IS FROM! TYLEY ROSS! LOL! Sorry, right now I'm mad about this musical called The Wedding Banquet which has just left the place where I live, ****Singapore****. ARGH. Maybe you've heard of Tyley Ross? Heh… LOL… I've been to ****Canada**** once when I was young, it's beautiful! And yeah, I went camping there. Gorgeous scenery. Absolutely magnificent. **

**Okay, if your name is Jaime, then you're a female, right? Lol… I think it's cool to have people calling you a guy's name. See, my name's Sharlene, but no one calls ME Charlie. *cries* LOL… I would like them to, though. HAHA. Don't worry, I'm straight. Just a tomboy. NOOO Mr. Matthews is NOT a sleazebag!!! HAHAHAHAHA it's funny you should say that, really. Hmmm let's see… Chloe definitely got an A… and Pete… let's just say he's a smart chap; he got A-.**

**The inclusion of Pete is a must, of course! Their a trio of best friends! He must be around! Besides, I need him a lot in this fic. Hehe! And for Lex, I've actually never mentioned him, have I? Oh… except in… erm… when? Ahh… was it Kaleidoscope? Yeah, I think so. HAHA. Maybe I should write a Chlex fic. *gape* **

**Okay, I think I've written a lot. Haha… anyway, thanks for reading!!!!**

**Petersburg- Ohh HAHA! So maybe I'm an exception! Lol… just kidding. As I've already written, I write fics because I want them to happen in real life but know they have no chance of ever happening so I'm just satisfying my hunger for Chlark. Of course, every writer loves reviews, right? And they kinda spur me on to write more… so if wanting reviews is bad, I'm terribly sorry. **

**Rbritsmom73- Hello! Thanks for the review! I'm glad you liked that chapter! Hope you like this one too… ****J******

**Kit Merlot- Hello! Thanks for the review! Lol… Lana experiencing almost the same thing was how I got my idea for Chloe's physic ability. Lana could only see through the killer's eyes at the same point in time, but Chloe could see visions earlier. Muahaha. SUCH a better power, doncha think? YEAH! Chlark lives!!!!!!!!**


	7. Chapter Seven

**Premonition**

_by Lener_

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in Smallville. 

**Chapter Seven**

 "Wait… trouble? What kind of trouble?" 

                Pete winced as Clark's voice came like a piercing bark over the phone. He jerked the receiver away, then placed it back against his ear and took a deep breath before relating the day's events to his best friend. Pete told Clark everything: Chloe's visions, about how she'd thought she was having some- she used the word 'premonitions', about what she had seen in the classroom, what she planned to do after school that day.

                "I told her I wouldn't do it, so she's probably gonna do it by herself," Pete concluded.

                "Pete, wait. Now slow down. How do you know she's not at home right now at her laptop working on some story?" Clark felt the curious gaze of his mother bore into him. 

                "Because she's not! I mean, I called her a minute ago and she wasn't at home. Even Mr. Sullivan sounded worried. Clark, the school's been closed for half an hour already and you know Chloe, she's always the first to leave school. Something must have happened! I can't go out now- my parents will kill me. You've _got _to… hello? Clark? Hey man, you there?" 

                Pete registered the silence on the other end, and then sighed. All he could do was hope that Clark would put aside his conflicts with Chloe and help her.

                Something told him that she was in real need of help right now.

*

                The wind that whipped up around his figure tugged at his shirt and dark brown hair, but all Clark could think about was of getting to Chloe in time before she got hurt.

*

                _A quarter of an hour earlier…_

Chloe crouched behind one of the bushes that led to the steps of Smallville High, and watched as Mr. Matthews emerged from the doors of Smallville High, carrying his black briefcase in his right hand. A folder of white papers was tucked under his left arm. Glancing at her watch, Chloe saw that it was about 7:20pm. Her theory had been right- Mr. Matthews was always the latest person to leave the school building.

                It would be a difficult task to follow him all the way back without being seen, but Chloe was determined to stop his murder from taking place. What she had seen in her premonition had been terrifying, and since she was the only person who knew about this event (except for Pete, who did not want to help), she would have to protect Mr. Matthews herself.

                The teacher set off at a fairly quick pace towards the West side of Smallville, directly opposite from where Chloe lived.

                After waiting for a few seconds, the girl slipped out from behind the bushes and trailed her teacher silently, slipping into the little space between shop doors or behind columns if he happened to look back.

                It was not difficult to keep up with Mr. Matthews, and soon Chloe was trailing him at a regular pace. He rarely looked back, so she did not have to scramble for cover every now and then. 

                It was only when Mr. Matthews took a shortcut and entered a dark looking alley that Chloe's senses set themselves on high alert. The alley was dark; darker than it had been in her premonition. It was almost eight- the moon was high in the night sky, and it threw little light onto the packed and narrow street that Mr. Matthews had decided to walk by.

                _This looks even scarier than it had been in my premonition… the only difference is now the bad guys can see me… _Chloe thought as she slipped into the alley after Mr. Matthews, who carried on walking, totally oblivious to what would happen to him in a few minutes time.

                There… the slight shift in the shadows…

                Chloe swallowed. Her voice seemed stuck in her throat, and she could not call out a warning to her teacher…

                And then the obvious movement to Mr. Matthews' right…

                She stopped.

                So did he.

                And then they came out suddenly, nine of them. Two were big and burly and had no need for weapons. One was tall and had a crowbar in his hands. Three others held menacing knives in their hands, and two others had broken bottles. The last man had a knuckle ring. None of them seemed to have caught sight of her, standing still in the shadows of the alley, just as how they had been standing a while ago. And, just like in her vision, they surrounded Mr. Matthews swiftly. He turned around a few times, desperately seeking a way out, but to no avail.      

                Chloe wanted to call out, but there was a great big bubble in her throat, that forced all her words back down.

                The man with the knuckle ring raised his fist with finality…

                And then she found her voice.

                "Stop!" she shouted, stepping out of the shadows so that a sliver of moonlight illuminated her features. Mr. Matthews turned around, shocked, and when he caught sight of her, looked even more astonished. "Ms. Sullivan!" he exclaimed, his voice coming out as a horrified whisper.

                The thugs, startled, turned to look at her. Then, sneering, the leader of the pack stepped forward with his fist still raised. "Boy are you ever going to regret you meddled with us, girlie," he growled, stepping forward aggressively, step by step, until he was towering in front of her.

                "You'd better stay away from that man, or else I'll-"

                "You'll what? Whack us with your shopping bag?" the man sneered. Up close, he looked even more sinister, his eyes burning yellow in the darkness. Chloe decided against taking a step back. It was not out of fear, though, but rather an intrusion of personal space on the man's part.

                "Ms. Sullivan, I don't know how you ended up here but please, I don't want you hurt. I can handle this myself…" Mr. Matthews spoke up, but before he could say anything else, one of the thugs raised his crowbar and slammed it down against the Geography teacher's back.

                It was not a fatal blow, but definitely hard enough to send Mr. Matthews to the ground, groaning in agony.

                "So, what will you do, I wonder…" the man in front of Chloe spoke.

                "Don't push your luck." Her voice came out stronger than she'd expected it to sound, "Let me say it slowly once again so your diminutive brains can catch what I just said. Let. Him. Go. There, got it yet?" she said tartly.

                "Why you've got the cheek…" 

                The man cracked his knuckles and then suddenly lunged for her.

                It was as though something had seized her body by force; had taken complete control of the motion of her limbs- Chloe ducked out of the way and to her right, and then aimed a kick to the man's side. He stumbled against the gravelly ground with a curse, but a split second later he swung blindly at her.

        Chloe caught his arm and forced it down, trying to look over his shoulder to where Mr. Matthews was lying. She was more concerned for her teacher than for anything else. If she failed to protect him…

        The man swung his other fist at her…

        And then suddenly, before it could come into contact with her, it hit another curled fist and an agonizing yelp issued from the man's lips.

        Chloe released her hold on the man and stepped back in shock, only to find that the owner of the foreign arm was…

        "Clark!" Chloe exclaimed.    

**Author's Note: Sorry if this chapter might seem short… I had to cut it at his point coz I started writing on a notepad and the approximate word counts got kinda messy. The next chapter might be a little short too, but I think after that things will be fine! Replies are below: **

**Kit Merlot- Hey! Thanks for reviewing! LOL… I just thought it would be a little more dramatic if Pete acted in that way… Hehe… can't help it, I AM a drama person! **

**Sylphide- Hey you!! LOL… Okay, okay… no Chlex… sigh… *pouts* lol… HAHAHA you called me Charlie!!! Actually, I'd rather you called me Simon… hehe… I'm obsessed with this musical called The Wedding Banquet. ANYONE IN THE ****US**** AND LIVING NEAR ****SEATTLE**** SHOULD WATCH IT RIGHT NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Ahem, but back to the reply… Hmm… I think Charlie sounds better than Charles… what do you think? I don't mind either of them anyway, it's just that this old movie called 'Firestarter' and it's sequel 'Firestarter: Rekindled' had this main character whose name was Charlene and people called her Charlie… My fics don't REALLY have a lot of Pete in them, but I think that he's a very essential character… because, he completes the trio! And without Pete there won't be much action. Besides, he always hangs around with **Clark****** and Chloe and it would be weird if he suddenly disappeared. Haha I can't remember where I went… ****Toronto**** I think… uhh… and one of the parks thingy. Sorry! It was a loooong time ago!!!! Oh dear… how are you confused about the Matthews dude? Basically he's there Geography teacher… and Chloe's seen a premonition of him getting into trouble. He's not a bad guy or anything, just that those gangsters decided to pick on him coz he was all alone. Or so they thought. Tell me if you don't get anything else, okay? It's my job not to let people feel confused… Well! Thanks for reviewing! Lol… see ya soon!!!!!! AAAHHH…**

**Suz- HEY!!!!!!!!! Thanks for the review! Glad to know you're alive… LOL KIDDING! COOL! You're working on an SV site!!!!!!! GOOD! Be mean to Lana! I hate her to the core! Who likes her anyway? People who like pink, that's who!! I'm sorry… I can't find a way for ****Clark**** to go with Chloe to the dance… so you'll have to mail me that meteor rock… Boohoo! I'll drop by the site!!!!!! Right now, in fact!!!! And don't worry, I'm just glad to know that you're still reading! *hug***

**clovergrl- Hello! Thanks for reviewing! Hmm… your first review got through! Lol… Oh yeah, that's a wonderful reasoning for bad chlark. I'll be sure to keep that in mind! Weehee… LOL! I'll put Chlark into everything!!!!!!!!**

**Honolulu- Hello! Thanks for the review! Who likes Lana? Haha… NO ONE. Ahh… that episode… Rush!!!!!!!!!! MY FAVOURITE! (In Season 2, of course…) Hah… Sucks to Lana in that episode! She sucks!!!!!!!!! Well, thanks! I'm glad you like this story!!!!! Lol… I'm not going to watch the next episode of Smallville (that's tomorrow night) because it's got a whole load of Lana crap in it… so… you get what I mean. *wink***

**ChloeKent- Bonjour!! Wow! It's so cool to have a reviewer in ****Paris****! LOL… Wait… your real name is Chloe???? That's cool!!!!!!! LOL! I'm sorry if I made you wait too long for this update! It's just that I've been pretty busy!! Sorry… I hope this one satisfied you! Lol… Je suis tres désolée… (Did I spell that correctly?) Lol… I'm only learning French by myself so you'll have to excuse me if it's terrible. Yes, I wish Whitney would come back. Lana-pas-belle is VERY irritating without Whitney… ****Paris****! The city of amour! LOL… Oh yeah and thanks for reviewing!**

**chaela27- Hello! Thanks for the review! Nah… I wouldn't count mine as good Chlark… there sure are many other Chlark fics out there better than mine!! Lol… okay, I'll try to think of another plot to follow this story!! Thanks for enjoying my fics! I'm honoured! **


	8. Chapter Eight

**Premonition**

_by Lener_

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in Smallville. 

**Chapter Eight**

"You shouldn't have gone after him all by yourself, Chloe," his voice was dripping with unmistakable concern, and Chloe tried not to acknowledge the strange feeling of regret that welled in her chest when she heard those words.

                "Oh well, isn't that sweet? Blondie's got a little boyfriend to protect her…" the man had gotten to his feet again, and was leering at her. Beside her, Chloe felt Clark bristle and suddenly a tidal wave of anger and embarrassment washed over her. 

                "No one gets away with calling me 'Blondie', and he is NOT. MY. BOYFRIEND!" a punch from her fist sent the man reeling to the floor, and he landed on the ground, exclaiming in pain and shock. His hands flew to his nose, and when he pulled them away from his nose, they were covered in a substance that shone crimson in the light- blood.

                One of the thugs carrying a knife broke off from the circle and came lunging for her.

                "Chloe!" Clark shouted, but she'd already placed her hands on the man's shoulders and shoved him backwards. What she did not expect, however, was for him to fly 20 feet into the air, knocking into 3 others and finally crashing to the ground.

                "What the…" the leader's reaction was the same as Chloe's.

                "Get Mr. Matthews out of here, NOW!" Clark's voice was suddenly fierce.

                "I…"

                "NOW!"

                She turned and ran.

*

                Clark watched as Chloe picked up the inert form of their Geography teacher as though it were a feather, and then walked out of the alley (it was easy since the remaining thugs stepped away once she moved towards them).

                The leader of the group hauled himself to his feet, and wiped his hand across his nose, leaving a fresh streak of blood along his skin. He glared at Clark, and took a step forward, closing the distance between the both of them. 

                "Now I don't know what happened just now," he declared, nostrils flaring, "but I'm going to make you pay for that."

                "Please, you don't want to fight me," Clark said, but the man scoffed. 

                "Let's see what you can do," was the reply.

                In a second the man was thrown facedown on the ground, Clark calmly pinning him down. 

                "Anyone wants a piece of me?" he asked the remaining four who were lucky enough to be standing. They were off in seconds, dragging the inert bodies of their less fortunate partners in crime.

                Clark released their leader, who scrambled up and fled in a different direction. When Clark was sure that all the thugs had left the scene, he ran out of the alley to look for Chloe.

*

                Chloe dashed out of the alley, her thoughts in turmoil. Visions and premonitions she could handle, but super strength? That was way out of her league. She stopped to catch her breath, leaning against a nearby building and marveling at how light a full grown man felt to her. It was so strange, it was almost unbelievable. Almost. Except that this was Smallville, home of the weird. Anything could happen. 

                She'd spent almost her entire life searching out the weirdness in Smallville, and somehow Chloe felt that something like this should've happened to her long ago. Something that made her feel unique; special; different. A gift for her to help people. 

                And now Mr. Matthews was stirring. She placed him down on the ground.

                "Mr. Matthews… Mr. Matthews? Can you hear me? This is Chloe. Chloe Sullivan. You're safe now, all right? No one's going to hurt you. Now I need you to tell me the number of your house so I can take you there… Mr. Matthews, can you hear me?" she said.

                The man groaned, then opened his eyes.

                "Nine.." he managed to whisper before passing out again on the road.

                Chloe scooped him up in her arms for the second time and began walking down the length of the houses along the left side of the street. It was darker, now, but the street lamps had been turned on so she could just make out the numbers on the wall of each of the houses. She found  Number 9 in no time, and, setting Mr. Matthews upright so that his shoulder was slung against her, she knocked on the door.

                There was a shout from inside, and then a woman opened the door. 

                "Umm… he was attacked. By a gang… but he wasn't badly hurt," Chloe explained straightaway.

                "Oh god…"

*

                The narrow shortcut opened out into a quiet walk. Clark dashed out just in time to see Chloe hand Mr. Matthews over to a grief-stricken woman, presumably his wife.

                "Chloe!" Clark called once the woman had turned back to go to her house.

                Chloe turned from the gate and glanced at him, then walked right past him with a "Leave me alone, Clark."

                "Chloe, wait," he grabbed her arm desperately.

                "What?" she spat.

                "Why didn't you tell me? I could've helped you sooner," he said gently, not wanting to act as the fuel for the fire of her already rising temper.

                "I don't need any help. You saw me just now, I could handle them all by myself," she retorted.

                "That's what scares me, Chloe. That guy flew 20 feet into the air, don't tell me you didn't see that! It's what you could have done to all of them that worries me! Don't you understand?" he probed.

                "You think I know what's happening to me, Clark? You think I fully understand what's going on? I don't! Let me just tell you, I don't! And it freaks me out to suddenly have a blackout in the middle of the hallway and experience something so real- so terrifying, that I _know will happen. But I __have to help these people, because now I _can_," she broke off abruptly._

                "Chloe…" Clark placed both hands on her shoulders, and this time she did not push him away. "Chloe, look at me."

                She brought her green eyes to his, but somehow they were different now, always that familiar shade of green…

                "It was the meteor rocks, wasn't it? What Sara Parkins did to you?" he asked.

                "You make it sound like a curse. What's wrong with seeing the future? What's wrong with being extra strong? I can help people, it's what I've always wanted to do," her eyes seemed to glow brighter, with a passion… and suddenly Clark felt himself drop to his knees clutching his head in agony. The familiar of nausea flowed through his veins as he cried out…

                "Clark! Clark! Are you okay?" Chloe tried to pull him to his feet. 

                He finally found his footing and managed to stand upright,

                "You've got to get help, Chloe," he said. Somehow he could not bear the thought of never being able to look into the eyes of his best friend for the rest of his life.

                "Help? Come on, Clark, this is my only chance to help people, and you of all others should understand that! Aren't you always going around trying to help people?" she tried to reason.

                "But you could hurt people," he countered.

                "I can _help _them. But you… you're just a normal kid, you'll get hurt yourself!" 

                "Chloe, why are you being so stubborn, I-"

                "Just leave me alone, okay, Clark?" Her eyes were shiny in the darkness, "you've done that your whole life, so why is it so hard to do it now?"

                And with that she yanked her am away and vanished into the night.

**Author's Note: Aww… such a sad ending. Chloe and Clark always seem to be quarreling nowadays, don't they? Well, I certainly hope they'll make up. Hahaha. Anyway, replies to reviewers are below! Thanks for reading!**

**Sylphide- Yo Syl! First to review the previous chapter! Wassup, girl? Lol… anyway, thanks for reviewing! Lol… yeah Chloe has super strength to add to her premonitions, but ****Clark**** is still superior in the… X-Ray vision, heat ray vision, superspeed, invincibility front. DARN. But still, Chloe's strength matches Clark's… it's just that she hasn't developed much of it yet. Drew Barrymore? I don't know if it was her… I thought it was some other girl… who DID act in Smallville! In Season 1, I think… as that sexy reporter who tried to get a story from Lex (I forgot the plot). Lol… hope you liked this chapter anyway, James… LOL…**

**SeleneA- Hello! Thanks for the review! I'm glad you're a Chlark shipper! Lol… who the heck likes Lana anyway? (I always say this…) YES! My point exactly, she lives OFF and FOR people's sympathy, that lousy good for nothing… creature. Lol… **

**Michelle- What's it? There's still plenty more plot to go, don't worry! Lol… Don't worry… there'll be a BIG Chlarky goodness thingamajig at the end of this story. I hope I won't disappoint my readers. Anyway, don't make me sound so great. My writing is lousy… heh. And of COURSE this story has to be different from Elixir! Although they're related, Premonition MUST have a different plot. It's a sequel! Lol… I'm honoured you consider yourself a 'fan'!!**

**LL2- Hey! Thanks for reviewing! Oooh wow… it must have been sheer torture for you to read this fic, huh? A Clana fan… gosh, how do you live? LOL! Just kidding! I'm honoured you read this story! And I'm glad you like it.**

**Kit Merlot- Hey! Thanks for reviewing! Not many people can get used to the idea of Chloe having super powers now, huh? Haha… it might be a big shock, but there are more shocks to go around, so just wait and read! **

**Tana-Babie- Hello! Thanks for the review! Lol… your enthusiasm is contagious. Okay, okay… I hope this update was soon enough for you! Well, just hope you'll continue reading, coz I DO get a lot of one-time readers who read until where I've left off and then never come back to continue. Hehe…  Haha… **


	9. Chapter Nine

**Premonition**

_by Lener_

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in Smallville. 

**Chapter Nine**

The minute Clark stepped into the living room, he knew that he was in trouble. 

                He sighed inwardly, wondering how he was going to explain things to his parents when he already had so much on his mind. He still could not get the image of Chloe's eyes out of his head- like a burn it had been scorched onto his retina. Those strangely bright green eyes filled with hurt and pride, and that strange, somehow defiant glint…

                Had he really made her cry?

                His parents were waiting for him; his mother perched on the arm of the sofa and his father staring out the window, seemingly preoccupied.

                "Clark," his father's voice cut through him like a knife. His mother had risen from the couch.

                "Clark! Are you okay?" she scurried over.

                "Martha…" John called out warningly. 

                "He could've been _hurt_, John!" she protested.

                "I'm fine, Mom," Clark reassured her.

                "Do you know what time it is now? It's almost twelve, son. No phone call, no nothing to at least tell us where you were. Just ran off like that, huh? How could you be so irresponsible?" his father bombarded him with arguments.

                "Look, Dad, I got home from school, did _all my chores and then Pete called- it was an emergency, I _had _to help him out! I don't understand why you're being so selfish!" he felt anger burning within him._

                Jonathan Kent took a deep breath, then replied in a steely voice, "While you were out _not _being selfish, your mother hurt herself completing the work you left undone when you went to answer the phone."

                Clark turned to look at his mother, and for the first time noticed that there was a large bruise on her arm, half-covered by a bandage. How could he have been so blind?

                "I…"

                "You're grounded, that's what you are," his father said curtly.

                "But…"

                "To your room, now."

                Sighing, Clark turned and went up the stairs, his heart sinking dreadfully as he did so.

                Tomorrow was Friday.

                Dance night.

*

                "What?" the look on Lana's face was priceless.

                Chloe watched as Clark shifted uncomfortably, and suddenly she felt a pang of sympathy for the brown-haired girl standing in front of Clark.

                It was Friday morning, and Chloe had gone to school early, only to find Lana in the Torch office with Clark.

                "Oh, sorry, am I interrupting something?" she asked, glancing between the distraught face of Lana and the strained, tired face of Clark. 

                "It's nothing," Clark said.

                "Nothing? You call this nothing?" Lana semi-exploded.

                Chloe moved slowly to her green iMac, trying to be obtrusive and inconspicuous. She realised a few seconds later, however, that she did not even have to try, for Clark and Lana were both absorbed in their argument.

                "You're grounded, Clark. How are we going to the dance? Tonight!" Lana's voice could have broken the glass pane on the door.

                _Hmm… grounded. That should be interesting… _Chloe thought as she booted her PC. 

                "I'm sorry, I didn't plan for things to happen. What I had to do last night was-"

                "Excuse me? _Had _to?" before she could stop herself, Chloe had popped her head over the top of the computer and interrupted Clark. Both dark-haired beauties turned to look at her, and she gave them a sheepish smile. 

                "Oh. Sorry!" she sat back down and began typing.

"Look, I'm really sorry, but… I think it's best if you found someone to replace me. I… I really didn't mean for things to turn out this way, Lana. I…"

"Just… please… just… go…"

A few seconds later, after the sound of the door being shut had echoed in the silent office, Lana dropped into a chair with a groan, and placed her head in her hands. "What am I going to do?" she groaned, "how could Clark be so _selfish_?"

Sighing, Chloe got up from her seat and placed a hand on Lana's shoulder. "Look, Lana, you know how Clark is- always trying to save the day and all," she tried to keep the note of bitterness out of her words, "well, he had to help someone that night, and… I guess he didn't expect to get into trouble."

Lana looked up at Chloe, her eyes red.

"You mean _a lot _to Clark, believe me, _a lot_," Chloe continued, feeling a lump rise in her throat. But she carried on bravely, "and I know Clark would never to _anything _to hurt your feelings. But you know, he's a special kid. We might see him as an ordinary farm boy who's just a little on the nosy side, but in reality, what he's doing is actually really noble. He's just trying to help. He didn't know what the outcome would be because all he was thinking of at that moment was to get everyone to safety." And as Chloe spoke she knew that all this had come from her heart.

"So… what should I do?" Lana asked, sniffling a little. Chloe handed her a tissue from a nearby tissue box and Lana took it gratefully.

"If you want advice, here's some. Go talk to Mrs. Kent. Tell her that tonight's really important, and that you'll keep a lookout for Clark, and get him home immediately once the dance is over. Present yourself as responsible and confident, and don't forget to go just at the right time so that she won't be too busy preparing dinner (she always does that at precisely 7:15pm) and won't have time to hear you out, okay?" Chloe finished, smiling at Lana.

"Oh yeah and one more thing, Clark usually chops firewood around that time so you might get to see him, but don't alert him as to what you're going to do. He'll probably stop you or something, the noble gentleman that he is…"

Chloe and Lana shared a little giggle in the Torch office. 

"Thank you _so _much, Chloe. I wish I knew Clark as well as you do," Lana gushed gratefully, then engulfed Chloe in a hug.

_I wish I did too, Chloe thought._

*

                "Clark, my man! Have you heard the good news?" 

                Clark looked up to see Pete strutting towards him, a cocky grin on the boy's face. Clark forced a smile, then pulled a few more books out from his locker. 

                "Good news?" Clark asked, confused.

                "Yeah!" Pete said excitedly.

                "Uhh…"

                "Rebecca Spur just asked me to go to the dance with her!" Pete almost screamed, smacking his fist into his palm in his usual gesture that meant he was excited. 

                "That's great, Pete!" Clark said, genuinely happy for Pete's good luck.

                "And my Dad's letting me take the new car! 'Coz I got top marks in that Science test… it's gonna be a hell of a dance, Clark! You get to go with Lana, I get to go with Rebecca and Chloe… gets to work at the Torch…" Pete trailed off. He had done some serious thinking at him, and gone over the possibilities of having a best friend with super strength. It did not seem like such a terrible thing, besides, he knew Chloe, and she would never use something like that for any horrible crime.

                "You sure she's not going?" Clark asked.

                "Sure as ever. The last time I talked to her- I apologized to her this morning- she was still going on about that article she wanted to complete. Oh yeah, and you know what she said?" Pete continued.

                "What?" Clark fell into a step beside his friend.

                "I quote, 'At least I now have one best friend instead of none'. That's exactly what she said after we made up," Pete finished.

                "Hmm…" Clark felt his heart sink.

                "What happened, man? I really think you two should-"

                "Look, Pete?"

                "Hmm?"

                "I don't want to talk about it," Clark said shortly.

                "Oh. Okay…"

**Author's Note: Sorry! No cliffhanger, but I bet everyone likes the fact that they won't have to wait for the next chapter simply because I didn't end on a suspense-filled note! Lol… well, the replies are below! Indulge… **   

**SeleneA- Hey! Thanks for the review! ARGH! I'm gonna bash up Lana more!!!!!!!! Haha… **

**keebler-elmo- Hello! Thanks for the review. Erm well… if you go back to the first chapter of this fic there's some tension there because well, Chloe wasn't too sure if Clark really liked her or he still liked Lana. Basically she was uncertain and he was well, stupid. Haha… Personally I find ****Clark**** silly sometimes so he didn't really pay attention to what Chloe was feeling. He never does anyway. Sniff.**

**Sylphide- YEAH!!!!!!!!!! Linkin Park!!!!!!!!! You like 'em?? **

**MORE CHLARK???? Lol… only one bowl for you. Don't worry. Your favourite Mr. Matthews will be all right. Haha… we won't hear anymore about him anyway, MUAHAHA. Yeah, I agree… this fic is kinda darker than all my previous fics. Oh well… perhaps I just feel darker inside!!!!! *waves black cape around* Nope. In this fic ****Clark**** hasn't told Chloe about his powers… I don't know if I should make him tell her about them… *dilemma* Oh dear… I've become so numb, I can't feel you there… Become so tired so much more aware… LOL.**

**Well, sorry if this reply is short (I'm in the middle of my exam week), but you've got the chapter so, rejoice! (I'm not sure if you _should _be rejoicing though…) Hope you enjoy this one coz the next one's going to take a long time to come!**

**Kit Merlot- Hey! Thanks for reviewing! Naturally if you could lift trucks with one hand, you'd feel freaked, trust me. Haha… and yeah, I try to keep my fic characters as close as the ones we see on screen so it's not weird. The only thing I can't perfect is how Chloe speaks. Sigh… some writers do a GREAT job of that. I just can't…**

**Suz- You cheat! Lol, just kidding! Sup, girl? Thanks for reviewing! I haven't received the meteor rock yet. Please check with your neighborhood postman to see if he mailed it correctly. Lol. It's funny how everyone wants to see Chloe kicking ****Clark****'s arse. Haha!!**

**I enjoyed your site! I _may wanna post my fics up there but I haven't gotten around to doing it yet. Tell me when your site is done and don't forget to include the URL! I forget these things a lot…             _**

**Rbritsmom73- Hey! Happy? Lol.**

**joey- Huh?**

**englishchik- Hey! Thanks for the review! Well, what can I say? I'm just an ol' Chloe and Clark shipper! **


	10. Chapter Ten

**Premonition**

_by Lener_

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in Smallville. 

**Chapter Ten**

The sky was glossy lavender, and the clouds streaks of blended cream and orange as the sun slowly left the candied sky. Lana clutched the small tin of cookies that she held in her hands as she walked up the driveway of the Kent's farm.

                The strong smell of hay and freshly baked apple pie lingered in the air, and as Lana breathed in deeply, she smiled. She'd always _loved the smell of the country. So alive, with its noises and scents and scenes. Clark was outside the barn chopping wood, and for a while Lana could not help but stop to admire his bronzed, toned biceps that glinted with the sweat he'd generated while doing chores. _

                "Lana?" a voice behind her sent her whirling around guiltily, face flushed with embarrassment. Behind her stood Mrs. Kent, with a perplexed look on her face. 

                "I… I… was…" Lana blinked, and winced a Clark looked up from where he was standing. She felt his curious gaze burn into her back. 

                Mrs. Kent gazed down expectantly at her.

                "Coming to see you!" Lana finished.

                "In the kitchen," Mrs. Kent smiled.

                "What's this? Mrs. Kent exclaimed as Lana pushed the pink tin across the table and towards her hands.

                "Just, a gift," Lana smiled, "Mrs. Kent, I was wondering if… uh… I mean, tonight's the dance night and… Clark is my date and… I heard about the curfew… so… Mrs. Kent, tonight is very important to both Clark and I, and I would appreciate it very much if you could lift his curfew? Just for tonight?"

                "Lana, I'm afraid that's impossible. Clark came home at an unearthly hour last night, and it would teach him nothing to lift his curfew and let him attend a school dance," Mrs. Kent said firmly.

                "Oh, Mrs. Kent, please!" Lana pleaded.

                "I'm sorry…"

                "Wait," Lana said, remembering the advice that Chloe had given her, "I… I promise I'll get him back home straight after the dance! And… and… I… I'll even drive him to school! If you could please… please…"

                "Lana…" Mrs. Kent held up her hand.

                Lana's heart sank.

                "You're a very nice, sweet girl… and I trust your word. If you say you'll take Clark there and bring him back, I think that'll be good enough," she smiled.

                Yes! Lana cheered inwardly. "Thank you so much, Mrs. Kent!" she beamed.

                "It's nothing- but one thing. How did you know I love macadamia oatmeal cookies?" 

                "Oh, Chloe told me," Lana replied.

                "Of course. Well, till tonight," Mrs. Kent got up, and led Lana out. As she walked towards the driveway, she gave Clark a smile and a thumbs up sign, and he responded with a pearly white grin. 

                _It's going to be a perfect evening._

*

                _It's going to be a terrible evening._

Clark adjusted the red bow tie that seemed bent on strangling him, then focused on the scenery rolling past the window of Lana's car. He was aware of the beautiful girl at his side, driving calmly but uncomfortably at the wheel. 

                "Are you… can you… drive?" Clark ventured.

                The car pulled to a stop at a traffic light, and Lana shifted in her seat towards him, smiling. Her hair had been permed slightly so that it fell in curls down her bare shoulders. Her dusk rose gown was stunning, with a full bodice and a gathered cream silk train, and elegant pink strappy sandals that weren't made for driving were on her feet. 

                Clark thought she looked quite like a fairy princess.

                "I'm fine, Clark. It's _you that I'm worried about. You seem so… distant…" she said. _

                "I was just thinking," Clark replied, shrugging. He felt Lana turn to look at him, taking in his fitting black jacket, white shirt inside and his pressed dress pants. His dark curls were neatly combed, and they shone a little. 

                "About what?" Lana pressed.

                "Just… dances. I've only been to two, and so far it's been my dates who've sent me to the dance, not me. The first was…"

                "Chloe," Lana replied sharply.

                Clark cursed himself inwardly.

                The traffic light turned green and the car started with a jolt, causing the furry pink tissue box on the dashboard to slide to the left. Clark leaned back against the headrest, not daring to sigh out loud. He felt a little out of place in Lana's car. Everything was so…

                Pink.

*

                "Clark, my man!" the minute Clark stepped out of the car in Smallville High's parking lot, he heard the voice of his best friend Pete ring out through the air. 

                Pete was striding across the parking lot, looking like a millionaire's son. Dressed in an immaculate suit and a similar red bowtie like Clark's, he looked simply stunning and very smart. 

                "Lana," Pete nodded to the brunette at Clark's side, "looking good!"

                Lana just blushed.

                "Where's your date?" Clark asked, scanning the car park, but seeing no sign of a girl anywhere.

                "She's already inside. I went in, but then I came back out. I was waiting for you because I have something to tell you… alone," Pete said urgently.

                "I think I see Rachel over there… I'm going over to say hi," Lana suddenly said, rather falsely. She began to walk in the direction of the school's double glass doors. Clark waited until she was well out of ear's reach before speaking again.

                "What is it, Pete?" he asked.

                "It's… about Chloe. She's…"

                "In trouble?" Clark finished, his tone becoming brisk like and serious all of a sudden.

                "No… I mean, she's…"

                "In the Torch office, right?" Clark was confused.

                "Uhh… not exactly. But… promise me you won't freak out when you see her," Pete said. 

                They met up with Lana inside the school, then walked to the gymnasium where the dance was to be held. Lana had her arm looped through the crook of Clark's elbow, and she looked even more like a princess in her gown. But all the way along the walk Clark felt uncomfortable, and had a strange nagging feeling that somehow Lana wasn't the girl that belonged in his arms.

                Halfway to the gymnasium Rebecca Spur joined them. It turned out that she had met some of her friends and they had gone out into the corridor to have a small chat. Rebecca was a tall, pretty girl with light auburn hair that cascaded in loopy curls down to her back. She was wearing a sophisticated strappy black dress, and she looped her hand through Pete's the same way that Lana did with Clark. All through their walk she kept the four of them alive with her bright chatter. She seemed devoted to Pete, Clark noticed. And in return, Pete was giving her due attention.

                "Here goes," Lana said nervously as they opened the doors of the gym. As the stepped through the gym, the first thing that hit them was the cold air, and then the beat of a song blaring from the speakers. A disco strobe-light threw sporadic rays of radiance against the walls, lighting up the interior of the gym, which was beautifully decorated with blue and silver cloth, streamers and others.

                But Clark had eyes for none of these.

                His eyes fell upon only one thing- one person, and his heart leapt to his throat.

                It was Chloe. 

**Author's Note: OMG! Sorry, everyone's dream of having Clark and Chloe go to the dance together has been dashed. But WHAT is Chloe doing at the dance now? Wasn't she supposed to be working at the Torch office??? What is going on? I'M CONFUSED!!! LOL… never mind. Just read the replies below and you'll find out in the next chapter!!!!! HAHA! **   

**englishchik- Hey! Thanks for reviewing! Hope you enjoyed this chapter… it's got a big cliffhanger. Teehee…**

**Syl- YO!!!!! I added you!!!!!!! But I haven't seen you online yet! My exams are over!!!!! Okay, they're not officially over until Monday but all the terrible subjects are over! WHEE! Lol… have you done your papers yet? Well, good luck with them, girl!! Memories consume… like opening the wound… I'm breaking me apart again… LOL! LP!!!!!!!!!! Haha!!!!!!!!!! Well, I hope you liked this chapter!! I'd better start writing the other chapters if not I'll take a longer time to upload them and stuff, coz I'm working on a new fic! Wheee! And oh yesh I almost forgot… thanks for reviewing!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Rbritsmom73- Done!**

**Suz- Hey girl! Hehe… wasn't that just a terrible chapter? I bet all of us were gagging at the Lana parts. Geez! Anyway, it was meant to erm… make readers puke. Lol… oops. *runs* Oh my… I can't wait to receive a bucket of meteor rocks! I can then torture ****Clark**** for being so mean to Chloe! Muahahaha!! Yay!!!!! And please, settle the issue with your mail man! Haha! Do I have your email? I don't know… coz if I don't I'd wanna email you the story or something… get back to me about the details and stuff! Thanks for reviewing!!!**

**just me- Wow. Hey! I just sat there reading each review as it popped up in my inbox. LOL! I don't understand why you would get a feeling of déja vû… Maybe another story seems like this one? I dunno! Lol… sorry!!! It's freaky, huh? Well, hope you liked the update and thanks for reviewing!  **


	11. Chapter Eleven

**Premonition**

_by Lener_

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in Smallville. 

**Chapter Eleven**

There she was, standing there near the door to the gym, like the icon of love and beauty. Everything else in the room faded as Clark stared at the gorgeous teenage girl he felt he'd seen for the first time in his entire life. Her blond hair shone under the dim lighting of the gym, and a thousand droplets of dew that shone like diamonds seemed to have been woven into the tendrils of her messy but stylishly pinned up hair. 

                A handmade tiara of flimsy tinsel was perched on her head, making her look like an angel with a halo of white gold constantly raining silver dust down.

                Chloe's face shone with a kind of happiness, like she was free from some burden or load, Clark noticed with a tinge of regret and guilt. Her eyes were her usual dark hazel green, and around them a silver shimmer that could only be well-applied makeup. Her cheeks were flushed a delicate pink (Clark swore to himself that there was no blusher on them) and her full lips were glossy and shining like cocoa spun with milk.

                Most stunning of all was the dress that she was wearing. It was a silky strapless dress that shimmered with a dozen cooling winter colours- a green that matched her eyes, rich emerald, soft aquamarine, deep navy, light azure, a hint of olive and a tint of turquoise. Over her dress was a sheen of scarf that made it seem as though her bodice was flowing like the sea.

The colours matched Chloe's summer tanned skin, and she looked like she'd just stepped out of an underwater fairytale book. On her feet were blue sandals with silver beads on the strap.

                "I… is that… _Chloe_?" beside him Lana stared in astonishment, as though she'd never seen the girl in her entire life. 

                Clark caught her look and felt annoyance stab through the wall of amazement that had built up inside him, and he defended Chloe, "I think she looks simply gorgeous."

                He took a step and was about to call out her name (she had not seen the four of them yet) when suddenly someone sidled up to her and placed an arm around her waist. Alarm bells rang in Clark's head and before he knew it, he had marched up to the boy and said, "I think you'd better get your hands off my friend."

                "Clark!" Chloe exclaimed, whirling around. She was looking at him straight in the eye. For a moment, tenderness and longing were all he saw in them, but a second later they hardened as something else took over, but Chloe broke the gaze as soon as the others came up.

                "Hey Chloe! You looked beautiful!" Lana gushed.

                "Sullivan! _Such _a dress! You look like a woodland sprite! Love it!" Rebecca, who was in the Young Authors Club with Chloe, smiled appreciatively.

                Pete whistled and gave her the thumbs up sign, and then said, "Now, why does Devan Gooden have his arm around you?" 

                Chloe blushed, and smiled, and Clark felt his heart go on a roller coaster ride. How did she do that every time without even noticing it? He swallowed a mouthful carefully, making sure that no one sensed his discomfort.

                "This is Devan, my date," Chloe squared her shoulders and looked defiantly at Clark, as though daring him to protest.

                "Devan… Devan… hey! Aren't you the dude who's gonna try out for the team next week?" Pete suddenly exclaimed, snapping his fingers. Devan nodded shyly. He did not look the jock type- with his floppy black hair and soft brown eyes, Devan looked more like an artiste of some sort, and not at all like a typical bulky footballer. 

                Clark eyed Devan's fitting black tuxedo and deep green bowtie (that matched Chloe's dress), not to mention his shiny black shoes, and felt a pang deep inside of him. Devan looked good standing next to Chloe. In fact, both of them looked good together.

                "Wow! So… how did you… get a date… on such… short… notice?" Lana asked.

                "Well, actually, I asked Chloe," Devan put in.

                "This morning," Chloe added, beaming. 

                "And you agreed?" Clark winced at his question, which had come out as more of a bark than a pleasant enquiry.

                "What was I supposed to do, Clark, sit around and wait for someone _else _to ask me?" 

The others laughed, and Chloe smiled, but Clark saw her steely gaze and knew that the remark was meant for him.   

*

                Half an hour later the dance was in full swing.

                Chloe was in Devan's arms, twirling and bopping to the lively music of the DJ who had been hired to play for the dance. The beat coursed through the entire gym from the stereo speakers all around them. Chloe allowed Devan to dip her one more time, and giggled as the came back up, head dizzy. She'd never felt so much more alive tonight than in the past few days, and for a while she forgot all about the reason that had brought her to this dance in the first place…

                Devan skillfully maneuvered them across the dance floor, and she allowed herself to be led by his strong arms.

She caught a glimpse of Clark and Lana dancing uncomfortably, Lana clumsy in her pink gown. Then they flashed past and Devan was smiling down at her.

Laughing again, Chloe resumed her dancing as the music went on.

*

                Clark stifled a grown as Lana stepped on the tips of his shoes for the umpteenth time that night. He was really starting to get impatient with her limited dancing abilities. It was lucky for him that he hardly felt any pain at all. Instead, Clark kept mum about the whole foot-stepping affair, but apparently Lana had realised her actions, and she blushed in the dim lighting of the gym. 

                "Oh, sorry, Clark," she apologized looking up at him, but her voice never reached his ears. Clark was absorbed in another couple across the dance floor.

                He watched as Chloe twirled and laughed- she seemed to be enjoying herself with Devan, and Clark felt a surge of anger deep inside him. He recognized the other feeling mixed with it.

                Jealousy. 

*

                There was something different about Clark tonight.

                Lana could feel it in her veins. She'd been purposely stepping on his foot throughout the whole dance and he had not even registered the pain that her forceful steps might have inflicted onto him. Instead, he seemed preoccupied in his own world.

                Lana was dismayed. Was this how the dance was going to be? For the rest of the night? Was Clark going to pretend that she never existed?

*

                Devan smiled down at the girl twirling out of his arms, and felt happiness and content wash over him. Chloe Sullivan was smart, funny, independent, beautiful and everything he ever wanted in a girl. And right now she was here, at the dance, with him. Everything was perfect, but still Devan could not fully relax.

                He dreaded that eventual moment when he would have to leave the dance.

                And Chloe.

Just then there was a tap on his shoulder, and Devan turned around as a familiar voice reached his ears. 

                "May I?" 

                It was Clark Kent.

                Before he could reply, Lana Lang swept him away in her arms, leaving Chloe standing alone in the middle of the dance floor, glaring up at Clark. 

**Author's Note: Yo! Well, the end of this chapter! I hope you like it… and I wonder what ****Clark**** is up to now! Will he get his dance? Why did Chloe go the dance anyway???? All these questions will be answered in the next chapter of Premonition! Meanwhile, read my replies below!**

**Additional Author's Note: HAHAHA! I wrote that part about the pink tissue box hoping (and knowing) and you all Lana-haters would love it! And I'm glad you guys did! HEHE! I had fun reading the reviews!**

**Rbritsmom73- Sorry… but that's my job! My self-proclaimed job… to kill people with all the suspense I put in my stories! Well, I hope you liked this update!**

**Big Albowski- Hey! Haven't seen you in a long time! Lol… Thanks, most readers found the furry pink tissue box "priceless" too… hehe!**

**clovergrl- Hey! Thanks for reviewing! Haha! Well, let's see if your premonition about ****Clark**** dumping Lana for Chloe in the dance is correct! And don't worry… I hope to throw us Chlarkers a huge steak! Not just the bone! Muahaha!**

**Nad- Hello! Thanks for reviewing! Well, here's the next chapter!**

**Honolulu****- I appreciate the enthusiastic response! HAHA! *grabs ****Honolulu**** and lifts her of the ground* Yay! Another Lana-hater! Of course, only Lana-haters can read this story and actually like it! HAHA! Thanks for reading and reviewing!**

**Syl- YO! Lol… can't wait for ya to come online again coz next time I hope we have more time to chat! YEAH LP! Lol… Don't STAAAAAAAAAAAY (forget our memories, forget our possibilities) WHAT YOU WERE CHANGING ME INTO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Ahem… sorry… got a little distracted there… DAMN ME? EXCUSE ME?????????????? HAHA… "What does she look like?", you asked, and I hope I have answered your question as best I could. And I knew you'd like the Lana and the Pink part! Muahah!! **

**just me- Hey! Really? First person to reply your reviews? I must say, I'm honoured! Well, I'm glad you loved the update! I hope you enjoy this new chapter! And yeah! Pink furry tissue box mania starts NOW! Bwahaha!  **

**SeleneA- Whoa! Grounded? What happened? I hope everything's all right! Thanks for the review, by the way… HAHA! A cat fight! All right! I'll remember to add that in to one of my later chapters or perhaps another story! **

**Kit Merlot- Hey! Thanks for reviewing! Humph. Of course ****Clark**** will declare undying love for Chloe, but chances of that happening in one of the episodes of the real Smallville series would be like, zero.  **


	12. Chapter Twelve

**Premonition**

_by Lener_

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in Smallville. 

**Chapter Twelve**

Chloe watched with a sinking feeling as Devan got pulled away by Lana.

                "Clark, what the hell do you think you're doing?" she hissed.

                Clark stepped forward calmly, and placed his hands gently but firmly on Chloe's shoulders, and steered her into a slow waltz. Much to her horror, the band had ceased playing pop tunes and had instead started to play slow, love ballads. 

                "Relax, Chloe, you don't want to make a scene, do you?" Clark whispered as they floated along the dance floor. She tried to ignore the tingles that were spreading all across her body from the area of Clark's touch. 

                "Oh, you don't know how _much I enjoy scenes," she replied dryly, trying to look over his shoulder to find Devan, but Clark towered in front of her, blocking most of her view._

                "What's going on?" Clark murmured, his voice suddenly serious.

                "What does it look like? I'm on a date at a school dance and _you're _ruining it," Chloe replied obstinately. 

*

                All around them couples danced to the slow tune, but Clark and Chloe took no notice of them.

                "Come on. Stop trying to evade my questions. Why did you go out with Devan?" Clark pressed, his eyes searching her face for clues. But Chloe kept her face expressionless and blank, and he only felt frustration appear on his.          

"Such a surprise, Clark, isn't it? You always think I can do _nothing without you. Well, guess what? I got a date. And all on my own too," Chloe said. Clark felt stung._

"I thought you said this wasn't about Lana," he said softly. 

"You're right, Clark. It isn't about Lana. It's about _you. You and the mask you put on every waking day. Clark, you love to save people, and help them, and that's really noble… but when it comes to normal, everyday situations, you turn into a coward. You blanch out. You like Lana, but you were too scared to ask her out to the dance. I had to do that for you, remember? And that night you hot home late, you never explained what had happened to your parents- you just accepted the curfew, which was obedient, _filial_, even, but _you never stand up for yourself_. And now about this whole mess, If you're so jealous then why __didn't you ask me to the dance? I know I gave you no choice in the start but you could have objected after that. You can't expect the world to wait for Clark Kent; you can't go save someone in need and then come back and expect everything to be where you left it, Clark. The world changes. People change. _You _change. And if you can't sort out your feelings for Lana or me then I think you shouldn't even have any," and with that Chloe broke away from his grasp and made her way to the drinks table._

Clark stood where he was in the middle of the gym, and felt Chloe's words strike a chord within him. Everything she had said was true. Perfectly true. And now he knew exactly what he wanted, he would act right away. So many times had their arguments ended with Chloe storming off and him choosing to drown his sorrows in Lana's syrupy lattes and comfort. 

All this was going to change.

*

                Devan watched as the argument between Chloe and Clark ended with Chloe storming off. He turned to Lana, who was still busy trying to get her dance steps right. 

                "Uh… Lana?" he ventured. 

                She looked up, an expectant look on her face. 

                "Would you… err… excuse me," without waiting to see if she would or would not, Devan slipped off and made his way toward the punch table and Chloe.

                But before he was within calling distance of her, he felt two pairs of hands grab hold of him from behind. A sinister voice whispered in his ear, "See you at Chandler's field, Gooden. And don't you _dare bring anyone else along."_

                It was time.

*

                "Chloe, wait!" Clark rushed after her and caught up with her at the drinks table. 

                "Wait? _Wait_? What do you think I've been doing all this time, Clark?" Chloe said angrily, and brushed him off.

                But Clark was persistent. He opened his mouth to retort, but his eyes were drawn to the movement behind Chloe, and he saw Devan advancing towards them, only to be stopped by two jocks who'd grabbed hold of his arms. Clark recognised them as Lloyd Cross and Andrew Farrell, the two members of the Crows, the Smallville football team. The three conversed for a split, subtle second, then disappeared in the crowd.

                "Where's Devan going?" Clark asked.

                "He left? Oh no…" she turned to follow in the direction, but Clark grabbed her arm.

*

                The sharp flash through her mind told her that a premonition was coming on.

                __

_                She was standing ankle deep in mud with the rain pelting down hard on her bare arms. Above her lightning flashed as the scene played out in slow motion. She was looking up at the top of the windmill at Chandler's field, and two bodies were tumbling down…_

_                Another flash of lightning illuminated the sky, and she recognised one of the tumbling figures as Devan Gooden. _

_                Chloe's cry was drowned out by a clap of thunder._

_                Another flash of lightning lit up the sky, and Chloe saw who the second figure was…_

_                It was…_

"Clark!!" with enormous effort, Chloe wrenched her arm out of Clark's grasp and stumbled away, breaking the contact that had triggered her physic powers.

                "What did you see?" Clark pressed. Then his face suddenly changed, as though he just realised something. "You only agreed to go to the dance with Devan because you saw something, didn't you? Devan's in trouble and… _you're _going to save him…"

                "Whatever you do," Chloe gasped, still dizzy from her premonition, "_don't _follow me." She turned and ran before Clark could stop her.

*

                _If she'd gotten a premonition because Devan had been in contact with her when he'd asked her to the dance then she must have seen him in trouble or something… and if she warned _me _not to follow her, then she must have seen…_

"Clark?" he whirled around to see Lana standing behind him, staring up at him curiously, "is there a problem?"

                "I… uh… was helping Chloe find Devan and now I'm… um… thirsty…" Clark set eyes on the punch bowl just in time.

                "I'll get us something to drink," Lana said helpfully. She turned and made her way to the drinks table. 

*

                Lana filled the two plastic cups with the pink punch, then carefully made her way through the crowd back to where Clark had been standing. 

                "I got the-" she stopped in mid-sentence.

                Clark was gone.

**Author's Note: Whoa… this story is going to be a long one… but anyway, my replies are below! Hope you liked this chapter! HAH! And finally stupid Lana gets her punishment. For all the times she's made ****Clark**** leave Chloe in the middle of the dance… humph! Now it's her turn to get dumped!!!!! MUAHAHAHA!**

**Second Author's Note: Okay I have been procrastinating… that means I haven't written ANY new chapters for this fic! And that also means that the next chapter, although it was been pre-written, will come out really, really late. I'm sorry! I still have one more major paper on November the 7th, and it's Mother Tongue Language… Scary…**

**englishchik- Hey! Thanks for reviewing! YES! Lana get's socked in this chapter! Well, socked just a little! HAH! I'm going to plan a bigger sock for her stupid smug, grinning face!!!! *laughs evilly* I'm glad you liked the descriptions! Lol…**

**Syl- Yo! Thanks for the review! Well, do update!!! You MUST find time for Smallville fics… because they are really important, especially Chlark ones! And I am procrastinating and preaching now… *slaps self* Hehe… MEMORIES CONSUME, LIKE OPENING THE WOUND, I'M PICKING ME APART AGAIN… Woohooo…**

**clovergrl- Hey, thanks for the review! Yep! I just couldn't write about her not being at the dance and besides, this great idea popped into my mind so I decided to change my plot. HAHA… I wish Lana could just die. I WISH!!!!!!!!!!!**

**just me- Hello! Thanks for reviewing! Why are you a bad speller? LOL… Hmm… actually I'm glad you didn't have the déjà vu feeling coz it would have been creepy, very creepy. Haha…**

**Kit Merlot- HAHAH! I wanted ****Clark**** to grab Chloe to but then she probably would have socked him in the face, sent him flying 30 feet (and through the roof) and attracted A LOT of attention, and I just couldn't have it. Teehee… Thanks! I loved that Lana got her stupid, stupid face socked. HAH. Oh yeah and thanks for reviewing!**

**SeleneA- Hey! Thanks for the review! LOL… well I'm glad you're not grounded anymore! Hope you liked this chapter!**

**Rbritsmom73- Happy?**

**Suz- YOU! Cheater!! LOL… Erm… I really don't know what Jonathon Kent had to say about the lifting of his curfew… hehe!! Well, I guess I felt obliged to punish ****Clark**** (letting him go to the dance with Lana) because he's always been so mean to Chloe, and it's about time we beat ****Clark**** up a little! MUAHAAH! Yes, that was by far your longest review ever!!! But I LOVE to read long reviews! Haha… they make me especially happy! Well, since I have MSN Messenger, your hotmail address would be great! Yeah… so… leave it in a review or something! Thanks for reading and reviewing! And never cheat again! Hehe…             **


	13. Chapter Thirteen

**Premonition**

_by Lener_

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in Smallville. 

**Chapter Thirteen**

Chloe stumbled out of the building; the rain was already falling in a slight drizzle. The light fog created a misty sheen in the night. She kept looking back to see if anyone had followed her, but the coast was clear. Rushing forward again, Chloe peeked round a corner, but could see no sign of Devan anywhere. Her heart beating fast, she dashed off to Chandler's field, the place that Devan had been in her premonition.

                The skies opened up while she was halfway there, and the raindrops pelted her so hard that goose bumps swelled up all over her bare arms. Chloe kicked off her sandals, stumbling clumsily as she did so, and mentally cursing herself for wasting precious seconds. But once those hindering articles of clothing were off, she ran with even more speed. Above Smallville the moon rose with a magnificent grandeur, a slim crescent with scattered stars around. But Chloe had no time for the beauty of the skies. Devan was in trouble, and she was going to get him out of it. 

                That thought struck a chord deep inside her, and Chloe grinned a little as she ran.

                _I sound like __Clark__… 'Devan's in trouble, and I'm going to get him out of it…' Well, having superpowers changes everything, I guess…_

                Could it be that… Clark…?

                "Nah!" she said aloud, then continued running. 

                She got to the road that branched off the main track and led to Chandler's Field, and as Chloe ran towards the tall structure of the windmill, she thought she saw a familiar green glow ahead of her. Where was Devan? 

                Seconds later, raised voices pierced through the rain. Chloe ducked behind a large tree trunk and peered out, taking in the scene with quick eyes.

                Russell Hood, the quarterback of the Smallville Crows, and a bunch of his cronies had surrounded Devan. Despite how tall he was, Chloe could only see the top of his head, and she realised with dread that the other boys were bigger and probably much more experienced in fighting than Devan. She recognized Lloyd Cross, Andrew Farrell, Sam Pit among the others, but there were two boys whom she did not know. 

                "Right, you ready?" Russell Hood shouted above the noise that the rain was making. Lightning flashed across the sky, but only a distant rumble followed after. 

                "Are you sure it's _safe?" Doubt flashed across Devan's face, and as Chloe crouched behind the tree, she mentally willed him not to follow through with the initiation. _Come on, Devan… don't do it. You're smarter than this! Don't… do… it…__

                "Safe?" Andrew echoed incredulously.

                "You chickening out on us, man?" Sam added in.

                "No… I…" 

                "You mean to tell me you can't climb up the windmill carrying just this?" Russell whipped out an object from behind his leather jacket, and Chloe had to bite back a gasp. In his hand was a jagged meteor rock about half the size of a bowling ball. 

                "But… what am I supposed to do at the top?" 

                "Climb back down," was the answer.

                "I…"

                _Come on, Devan. _Don't _do it… please don't…_

"Don't you want to impress that friend of yours? What's her name again? That Sullivan reporter girl? Come on now, if you pull through you'll definitely get on the team- who wouldn't be impressed?" As Russell said those words, Chloe felt a chill run down her spine. 

                But it was too late. Devan had already taken the rock and was starting his ascent up the windmill. All Chloe could do was stand behind the tree motionless- her legs seemed like sticks of lead, unable to move at all.

                "Hah, that sucker. Falling for something like that. I mean, 'Who wouldn't be impressed?' Come on!" Russell guffawed as they watched Devan making his way up the windmill.

                "I wouldn't," Chloe stepped out from behind the tree, eyes glinting in anger.

                "What the…"

*

                Clark superspeeded away from Smallville High, and then realised with a sinking feeling that he did not know where to go. Around him the road was empty, which was strange because it was still quite early in the night. The rain was pouring down now, soaking him wet through. Clark peeled off his drenched black jacket and ripped off his bowtie, left them on the ground and then superspeeded away to where the main road curved down and out towards the outskirts of Smallville. 

                Along the way he stopped short as two small objects caught his attention. They were lying along the road, and as he neared them, they glinted in the moonlight. Clark got closer, and realised that they were Chloe's sandals. A lump rose in his throat. He stared on ahead and suddenly it dawned on him. 

                Chandler's Field!

                Clark raced on ahead to where he knew the fork in the road would be. From there he raced towards the windmill, and as he neared it he could see seven figures standing in a group in front of the windmill. Six were standing as a group, and one was further apart from them. With a start, Clark realised that it was Chloe. 

*

                "You're a bunch of sick students, and I'm going to give you twenty seconds to get out of here before you start to regret you ever came," Chloe was shouting, not so much because of the rain, but because she was in a rage.

                Her threat, however, had no impact on the boys.

                "Is that a threat, Sullivan?" Russell stepped forward, menacingly.

                "What, your primitive brain couldn't even register that simple fact?"

                "You've got a lot of nerve, haven't you, Sullivan?" 

                "I'd agree with that. Nerves are essential to human beings, but I guess you wouldn't know a thing about that since I can hardly call you one."

                Russell's face contorted with anger, and he opened his mouth, but the voice that rang through the air was hardly his.

                "STOP!" 

                Chloe whirled around as Clark came racing across the field. He stopped when he was at her side, and she tried not to look at the muscles and his toned bronzed body onto which his wet white shirt was clinging to. 

                "Clark… what the heck are you doing here?" she hissed to him.

                "Oh… Devan's gonna be real beat up about this- Sullivan has her man…" Lloyd stepped forward, cracking his knuckles and sneering as he sized up Clark.

                "Clark, get out of here!" Chloe hissed.

                "I can't. I don't want to," he said calmly.

                "Why _not_?" she was frustrated, exasperated.

                "I don't want you to get hurt," he said simply.

                Everything fell apart right at that moment. Those very words were so filled with care and concern that Chloe forgave every wrong that Clark had committed against her. And she knew that she would never get over him, because deep down inside the core of her, her feelings for Clark would never leave. 

                _I don't want you to get hurt._

Who could argue with that, anyway?

                "Listen," Clark was speaking to the six boys in front of them, "you don't want to do this. Just leave now and you won't regret it." And he said so, Chloe looked up at the windmill. Devan had almost climbed three quarters of it. They were running out of time. 

                "You really think we're gonna listen to you, bud?" one of the boys sneered.

                "Well, actually, no," Chloe said tartly.

                And with that, she leapt for Russell's throat.

**Author's Note: AAHH! LOL, whoa. Chloe, that move really scared me. Okay! All the action will be in the next chapter, and then things will be ending in the 15th or 16th chapter!!! Meanwhile, replies are below!**

**englishchik- Hey! Thanks for the review! Okay, I have a question in answer to your question. That is: Is this a Chlark fic? ****J** *wink*****

**clovergrl- Hehe… I'm glad the dance turned out with Lana being alone! HAH! Good… I hate her… **

**Sylphide- YO! LP!!!!!!!!! Who is your favourite member? I like… uhh… LOL. Never mind. HAHA… YEAH! Pinkerella SUCKS! Anyway, I wanted ****Clark**** to like, ditch Pinkerella because he did that to Chloe during the Spring Formal, remember? And I hated him for doing that. Really, I wanted to punch his silly face! Only it wouldn't have hurt, and he'll probably send me flying through outerspace if I wasn't a girl. LOL.**

**HO! You don't like Devan? Man… I thought he was okay! LOL…**

**Tired of being what you want me to be/ Feeling so faithless/ Lost under the surface/ Don't know what you're expecting of me/ Put under the pressure/ Of walking in your shoes/ (Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow/ AND EVERY STEP THAT I TAKE IS ANOTHER MISTAKE TO YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Suz- Hey! Hehe… I'm glad that you didn't cheat. Cheating is very bad… tsk tsk! Yeah… Phew I'm glad you didn't get three chapters. I would've mailed you Kryptonite itself, except that it doesn't exist now. It's all blown up into itty bitty pieces. Hehe… Wait… what's BDA!? Ho… Jonathan WAS at Martha… you should've seen the big fight they had in the kitchen, all because Martha let Lana talk her into letting ****Clark**** go to the dance. I tell you, Lana should be hanged. HAHA. I don't know if I'll be letting Chloe beat **Clark******… AHA!!!!!!!!!! I got an idea!!!!!!! All right… off to write the ending!!!!!!!**

**Big Albowski- Hello! Thanks for reviewing! Don't die before the story ends, though. LOL… it would be a waste.**

**Honolulu****- YES! Lana gets ditched! Isn't that the best thing ever? Second to Clark and Chloe getting married, of course!**

**just me- Hey! Well, you should try to write! Writing is a great way to improve spelling and all that other language things etc! Haha… I hope I don't sound like a teacher now… Sheesh… I can't stand writing about Lana so no one will be able to read about her tripping and falling on her face but… okay… here's a little treat for all Lana haters:**

**(continued from Chapter 12)**

**Lana filled the two plastic cups with the pink punch, then carefully made her way through the crowd back to where ****Clark**** had been standing.**

**"I got the-" she stopped mid-sentence.**

**Clark**** was gone.**

**Choking back a sob, Lana pushed her way past disgruntled students in an attempt to find the door to the gym. As she stumbled through the crowd, she slipped on the incredibly and ridiculously long dress of hers and fell face forward onto the gymnasium floor. Feeling amazingly stupid, she got up and went off home to be her natural stupid self.**

**THE END**

**There! **

**Did ya like it? HAHA…**

**Kit Merlot- Yo… thanks for reviewing! Well I guess you thoroughly enjoyed the previous chapter… LOL! Hope you'll enjoy this one, although I doubt it… My writing seems to be deteriorating… **

**Rbritsmom73- Done!**

**SeleneA- Hello! Thanks for reviewing! Hope you like this chapter!**

**sheree- If you say one more 'Clana' I'm going to scream. Bring Whitney back? Hmm… that's not  bad idea, but I hate that guy. Haha… all the same, I'm glad that a Clana fan like you even reads my Chlark fic!!**


	14. Chapter Fourteen

**Premonition**

_by Lener_

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in Smallville. 

**Chapter Fourteen **

Rage and blind fury seemed to cloud all judgment in her usually analytical head, and as Chloe felt flesh come into contact with her hands, she gave a hard punch. Russell flew into the air and crashed into the two boys whom she did not know. Sam backed away, looking scared, but Andrew and Lloyd came charging forward. 

                _Fine! I'll take them. I'll take them ALL._

Adrenaline surged through her veins, unknowingly coupled by the strange neon green venom that had been the root of her supernatural strength. Chloe watched as the two boys raised their fists and ran towards her…

                And then suddenly Clark was standing in front of her.

                "Don't you dare hit her," he said.

                But before any of them could react, Chloe sprang forward and sent Andrew and Lloyd flying back to where Russell (with the help of the two other boys) was getting up. All five of them crashed to the ground again.

                "Clark! Go get Devan… I can handle them," Chloe shouted above the noise of the rain.

                "I…"

                "I can do things now, Clark," Chloe pressed.

                "Promise you won't get hurt," his eyes were piercing.

                "I won't. Now go!" 

                And with that Clark sprinted away towards the bottom of the windmill and began to haul himself up easily.

                Chloe watched him for a moment, then turned back to the pile of boys. Sam was nowhere to be seen. 

                "Get up," she said.

                They stared up at her, as though she was a monster. And perhaps, in a way, she _was_. After all, in her sightless wrath and aggression she had hurt them when in fact, she had not meant to. But the things they had made Devan do…

                "GET UP!" she roared.

                The boys scrambled to their feet, tripping over each other clumsily. Their initial smug had faded, only to be replaced by a terror that suited none of their faces.

                "Get out of here, before I give you a piece of my mind," Chloe continued, staring hard at each of them. They needed no other warning. In a flash, they had disappeared from the field.

                Chloe ran to the base of the windmill and looked up. Devan had already reached the top, and Clark was already three quarters of the way up. Crossing her fingers, she continued to watch them.

*

                Clark squeezed his eyes shut as another strong blow of wind caused the structure to sway; cranking and creaking metal moved beneath his feet unsettlingly. _Come on, __Clark__. You have to do this… for yourself… for Devan… for Chloe. He opened his eyes and continued to climb up. The platform was almost in sight…_

                A few minutes later he pulled himself up, and spotted the dark figure of Devan Gooden at the edge of the platform.

                "Devan!" he called out.

                Devan whipped around, face pale in the moonlight. It was then that Clark saw the object he was carrying. A huge meteor rock was glowing in his hand.

                _Oh no. _Clark panicked, then tried to calm himself down. It was all right, just as long as he kept his distance from Devan and the rock.

                "What do you want?" Devan snarled.

                "They're gone, Devan. We chased them away, so you don't have to go through with this. Just throw the rock down and climb back down with me," Clark said, taking a tiny step forward. He noticed how near to the edge Devan was, and a slight shudder ran down his spine.

                "I don't believe you…" Devan said.

                "You have to! I'm Chloe's friend, and we would never do anything to hurt you…" Clark reasoned.

                "That's _why _I don't believe you. You say you're Chloe's friend, but I know… you want to be more than friends…" Devan spat.

                "That's a lie. All I want to do is help you. So please, just throw down the rock and…"

                "If you want to help me, come get it yourself."

                "What?"

                Devan stretched out his hand, on which the meteor rock rested. "Come and get the rock yourself."

                Clark hesitated. He knew the effect that the meteor had on him. But if he did not take the rock, Devan would never get off the platform. Perhaps a lightning quick movement and throw would rid him off the rock quickly. In any case, he had to act fast.

                And so Clark stepped gingerly forward, feeling something inside him ebb away with each gradual step he took. He reached painstakingly for the rock, feeling the veins threatening to pop out of his skin…

                Just as his hand closed down upon the rock, Devan gripped both his hand and the rock and sent Clark tumbling over the edge.

*

                "CLARK! NO!" Chloe screamed as Clark's body swung out dangerously over the edge of the platform. Her heart leapt to her throat as a sob ripped through her body.

*

                Clark gritted his teeth as pain coursed through his veins. His eyes made contact with Devan's and for a moment smugness was all that was written on the boy's face. And then quite suddenly his features contorted into that of shock and Devan's body pitched forward unexpectedly as he lost balance. 

                Then both of them were falling headfirst down the windmill and towards the muddy ground. 

                Clark's stomach felt like it had switched places with his legs. His stomach now felt filled with bone and his legs felt like the fruit punch he had drunk at the Dance. 

                As the meteor rock fell further and faster away from him, he slowly felt his strength creeping up around him.

                But would it be of any use this time?

*

                Down below on the ground, Chloe took a step towards where Clark was falling, then with a sob, took two steps back to the spot where Devan would land. Another sob brought her two steps forward, and she continued torn between which boy to save. 

Either way, she could have to make a decision fast.

                They were falling now… she could see the Devan was unconscious.

                Down… down…

                50 metres…

                Perhaps she would save neither of them. That would be fair, wouldn't it?

                35 metres…

                It wouldn't be long now before they hit the ground…

10 metres…

                Falling…

                And then with a great lunge and a sob, Chloe stumbled forward and threw out her hands. There was a rush of wind and water, and she felt sodden fabric brush against her hands. The weight was, of course, nothing. 

                She opened her eyes and found herself staring straight into the eyes of Clark. 

                For a moment, none of them spoke, lost in the possibility of all that could have happened in the split seconds.

                And then Chloe whirled around, only to see Devan.

                But Devan was not on the ground in an awkward angle. He was, in fact, in the arms of Sam.

**Author's Note: Okay! Reaction time! I bet all of you are going like, "Who the HECK is Sam?" Well, don't worry. I don't expect anyone of you to remember him- his name was only mentioned four times in 2 chapters. LOL. ANYWAY! The fact is that he saved Devan. Oh, he's nice! *sniff***

**Author's Second Note: I sincerely apologise for the absence of replies to reviews. Due to laziness on the author's part, she will not be replying to your reviews. However, the general feel of her feedback can be summarized into about 4 words, which are 'THANK YOU VERY MUCH!'. The Author is glad to see many people who liked the previous chapter, and hopes they like this chapter. As for 'The Die Hard', the Author does not feel like answering your questions, although she can. Perhaps she might do it another time. The Author would also like 'The Die Hard' to take note that this fic is a work of original fiction, and therefore _should _divert itself from a trend in the TV series… (after all, that's why Chlark fics are written, right guys? LOL) **


	15. Chapter Fifteen

**Premonition**

_by Lener_

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in Smallville. 

**Chapter Fifteen**

The morning sun streamed in through the flowing cream curtains of Chloe's room, and she opened her eyes to see the tiny cracks on the white ceiling of her room. Events of the previous night flooded back into her head, and she recalled the excruciating pain by which the meteor infection had left her. 

She got out of bed and pulled on some clothes. Then, on an impulse, picked up her six pound weights. They felt just like six pound weights. With a little pang, Chloe realised that her supernatural powers had indeed left her.

Then something more important crept into her thoughts.

*

                Chloe stood at the doorway and reached up to rap on the screen door. Inside she could see the bustling figure of Mrs. Kent washing dishes at the sink. Clark's mother looked up, saw Chloe and turned off the tap. After drying her hands on the hand cloth that hung on the wall next to the sink, she scurried over to the door and opened it for Chloe, who thanked her.

                "Chloe! How nice to see you, take a seat," Mrs. Kent indicated the clean table in the middle of the kitchen. 

                "Do you need any help?" Chloe asked, but Mrs. Kent waved her offer away quickly.

                "No, no, those can be washed later!"

                Chloe took a seat, and so did Mrs. Kent.

                "Well, I'd like to get straight to the point if you don't mind me, Mrs. Kent. As you'd have probably guessed, I'm here to _try to see Clark, seeing as you would have most probably placed under some serious curfew after what happened last night, which I assume you no idea of…" Chloe said._

                "Actually, we do."

                "You do?"

                "Yes."

                "Everything?"

                "Yes, everything. Clark told us everything when he got back, and although his father and I were initially furious with him…"

                "Well, Mrs. Kent, you have every right to be furious, but please, you should be furious with the right person. And that would be me. I led Clark into the whole mess of last night, and for that I am truly sorry. You should be very proud of your son- he risked his life to save a student last night, and I hold him in pretty high regard right now," Chloe continued.

                "Why Chloe! Why would we be furious with you? Clark told us everything, about your infection with the meteor rocks and, it wasn't your fault!"

                "Well, it might not have _been my fault, but I did contribute. I had powers I never knew could exist in real life, and I guess I got carried away trying to save everyone. And I realized that it takes a handful of people to really know how to save others, you know? Maybe I'm just not cut out for that, even with special powers. But it felt good to be doing something- changing someone's life…"_

                "Chloe," Mrs. Kent broke in, "you _did _make a difference. You saved Clark's life. I'm sure you have made a definite change in his life. If it weren't for you, he'd most probably be…" 

                Chloe watched as Clark's mother held back tears that threatened to spill forth from her eyes. Feeling somewhat guilty, she pushed the container she'd been holding across the table towards Mrs. Kent.

                "I'm sorry. Please, take this… it was the least I could do," she explained, shaking her head.

                Mrs. Kent smiled slightly, and picked up the container bemusedly. She gasped as she pulled the top off. Inside was a delicious pile of macadamia oatmeal cookies. Laughing a little, Mrs. Kent picked up the cookie right at the top and bit into it. Her eyes widened immediately. "Why, Chloe, they're delicious! And they taste strangely like the ones Lana gave me just… yesterday…"

                "Naturally," Chloe smiled, "I made those too."

                "Well, I'd best be going now, Mrs. Kent. Take care of yourself and Mr. Kent, and oh, and tell Clark that-"

                "Why don't you tell Clark yourself?" Mrs. Kent interrupted her with a beaming smile, and jerked her thumb in the direction of the stairwell behind Chloe. Chloe whirled around and felt her heart skip a beat. Clark was standing at the bottom of the stairs, equally surprised to see her.

                "Chloe!" he exclaimed, flashing his pearly whites.

                "Take it to the loft, you two," Mrs. Kent just laughed.

*

                The whole time Clark led Chloe to the loft, all he could think of was how he was going to tell her what he had to. Millions of methods ran through his mind, but none of them seemed perfect. His palms felt sweaty, and he ran them down the sides of his jeans as they ascended the stairs.

                "You're nervous," Chloe remarked as she seated herself gingerly at the age of the worn out sofa in his loft. Clark forced a laugh, and pretended not to be.

                "You were wiping your palms against the side of your jeans," Chloe continued, then glancing at his nonplussed look, "it's a trademark action you do… I've not been your childhood best friend for nothing, Clark."

                Clark laughed, but this time it was a genuine laugh. 

                He relaxed totally after that, and chided himself inwardly.

                _Clark__! What have you been so afraid of? This is Chloe. She's your best friend… She's the one who makes you laugh, and just sets your soul at ease… That's the reason why you're going to tell her how you feel anyway. She'd never make you nervous, or your palms sweat…_

"But she just did!"

                "Huh?" 

                Clark, realizing he'd said the last portion of his thoughts out loud, bit his lip and blushed.

*

                _Oh gosh… he looks adorable._

"Clark I-"

                "Chloe-"

                They both spoke at the same time.

                "You go first," Chloe quickly gave way.

                "Chloe, I've been thinking, and… about what you said to me at the dance…"

                "Oh! That. I… Don't bother about that, Clark. I was… angry- blinded. I said things I shouldn't have said."

                "No. You were right. I was too much of a coward. I… I wanted to hold on to other things because I was unsure of whether I had the one I wanted or not."

                _What on Earth is he talking about? _Chloe thought. But she sat where she was and watched as Clark paced the length of the loft, deep in thought. _He looks so sorrowful; I just wish I could help him…_

"I… I don't understand you, Clark," she finally said.

                Clark stopped pacing and turned to look at her, his piercing deep green eyes locking with her hazel green ones. For a split second Chloe fell into ocean of him, and felt infinity rush through her blood in a hot wave, engulfing her.

                "Perhaps words won't be able to help, in this situation," Clark said slowly, his sentence punctuated by the measured steps he took until he was right in front of the sofa.

                "Don't be ridiculous, Clark," Chloe rose to meet him, "words always-"

                She stopped when he placed his finger on her lips.          

                Startled, she tried to take a step back, but the couch hit the back of her calves and stopped her. Besides, she probably would not have had the energy to even move back, because the tingles that flowed from his finger to her body seemed to attract her like a very powerful magnet.

                "Perhaps… if I showed you what I mean…" he said, his voice almost a whisper.

                His face inched nearer to hers until they were just millimeters apart. Chloe closed her eyes… She could feel his breath against her lips… And then very suddenly, he kissed her. His lips were warm against hers, and the breathed in his masculine, piney scent.

*

                Clark broke the kiss as Chloe pulled away, laughing.

                "What's the matter?" he asked, worried.

                "To think," she said, in between cackles, "to think that I was actually tempted to send you flying 30 feet with a punch!"

                He smiled, then launched a full tickle assault on her, sending her crashing into the sofa, squealing.

                "I've got you," he said, cornering her against the wall.

                They kissed again.

**Author's Note: UGH!!!!!!! FLUFF!!!!!!!! *spits* Sorry… as much as I like Chlark, I HATE to write gross romantic stuff… that's so… tame and… romantic! LOL… I'm more of a sadistic romantic person. HAHAHA *laughs maniacally* Anyway, new story MIGHT be coming up if I can straight the plot out! But I'm sure everyone's pretty sick of my stories by now… so… lol… Last ever replies!!!!! And this was a pretty long chapter, huh? Let's just say, a special treat. Thank you to everyone who read and reviewed this fic so faithfully, I really appreciate your enthusiasm!!!**


End file.
